Waltz of Wings
by Regency Company
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! With her sister's proposal going awry, Lucrezia starts to ponder her own feelings.
1. Chapter One

This is a collaborative work by Jooles*, kmf, Miaka Mouse, Patty and ~Sailor Celaeno~. We are each writing a chapter in turn, this first one is by kmf. We have been inspired by the many works of Jane Austin and have adapted themes from a number of her stories for this fan fiction. We hope you enjoy it. As always, please remember to review!  
  
Standard Disclaimer: We do not own GWing nor do we own any of the works of Jane Austin.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife*." Miss Relena Darlian paused in her reading, a small frown marring her smooth brow. An elegant hand rose to absently tuck artfully curled blonde hair behind her ear and clear blue eyes looked towards her audience. "What nonsense!" she declared and placed the book on the table. "Just because a man has a fortune does not mean that he must marry. Neither does it follow that if a woman possesses a fortune that she must marry!" Her two lady companions who had been so intent on their needlework looked up in surprise at Miss Darlian's small outburst and smiled knowingly at each other. Miss Darlian was the only child of a doting widower and sole heir to a exceedingly large fortune, and of late had found herself the unwilling subject of many bachelors' interest.  
  
In truth Miss Darlian was a worthy prize for any suitor. From her mother she had inherited several large estates that bought her an impressive income. Her father also owned much farmland in the Sussex countryside and had an assortment of large townhouses including one in Bath and another in London. The grand house in which the ladies currently inhabited was the summerhouse in which Relena's father liked to remain in all year round. It had been the favourite residence of his dear late wife, who had done much to improve the building and gardens before her death. Mr Darlian liked the memories each of the many rooms invoked. Relena was content to stay with her father away from the fashionable society of London for most of the year, her father being more dear to her than any other man could be. The gentleman who acted as the Darlian's land steward often travelled to London and was able to keep Miss Darlian abreast of the latest fashion trends by bringing her back magazines which contained fashion plates.  
  
The many estates of Mr Darlian ought to have been bequeathed to a male heir, but unfortunately Mr Darlian was the last male Darlian. He had no sons himself and but one sister who had also had one daughter, Dorothy. Dorothy herself was in possession of a reasonable income, but nothing to compare with that due to Miss Darlian. Unfortunately this had lead to a great deal of dissatisfaction and jealousy from Miss Dorothy Cantalona and she and Miss Darlian were not on the best terms. They did, however, keep up the pretence of family regard to satisfy both their parents and Miss Dorothy visited the Darlian household annually to celebrate Christmas.  
  
Miss Relena Darlian had also been fortunate to inherit the good looks and charm of her mother. Miss Darlian followed fashions as closely as her mother had and looked the epitome of style and grace as she sat in her chair. Her gown was high waisted made with fine cream muslin that was self- patterned with an elegant woven wave. The neckline was low but lined with gauze that was gathered up just inside the neckline. This was a simple detail, but showed that Miss Darlian was wearing the latest fashion inspired by French gowns. The sleeves of her gown were quite long, but had been shortened and puffed by the fabric being gathered up a central line. A bandeaux of matching ribbon adorned her hair which had been styled in the Grecian fashion, hair that was normally quite straight had been coaxed into a multitude of curls. Around her shoulders was a large square cashmere shawl, folded into a triangle and worn with such grace that it did not look like the protector against cold that it was, but rather as a stylish accessory to her elegant day wear. Her feet were in dainty white satin slippers secured by ribbons. The materials of these slippers were so flimsy that her toes were visible when she wriggled them as she considered the text she was reading.  
  
The two ladies who were currently enjoying the company of Miss Darlian were sisters, or to be more exact half-sisters. The elder Miss Lucrezia Noin was, at four and twenty, two years older than Miss Darlian. However Miss Noin had the utmost respect and admiration for Miss Darlian and accepted her as her social superior and mentor. The beauteous Miss Noin and her equally lovely sister Miss Hilde Noin had unfortunately fallen on hard times and their wealth was not as great as it had once been. Upon their father's death his fortune and property passed to their nearest male relative - a cousin, the son of their father's only brother. The cousin, who they had not yet met, had been very generous and allowed them and their mother to live in a comfortable house that he owned on the outskirts of the village of Buxted. It was when they had moved to the village that Miss Darlian had made their acquaintance and had decided to take them under her wing.  
  
The sisters were wearing plainer gowns than Miss Darlian, which were slightly behind in fashion but reflected their current state of wealth. They had to make do with minor adjustments and alterations to old gowns of their existing wardrobe and dresses that Miss Darlian had so often and generously gifted to them. Their necklines were higher than the daringly low one of their hostess, and their sleeves were tight to their elbows. Both sisters had their hair up in the high Grecian style, but had to rely on their natural curls as they did not have a personal maid as Miss Darlian did. Their feet were encased in leather slippers as they had walked over to the Darlian residence that afternoon from the nearby house that they and their mother currently resided in.  
  
Both the girls were intently listening to Miss Darlian read. Relena had such a pleasing voice. It was clear and concise and held much statement in it. They often gathered together to listen to Relena read the latest Gothic novel. During such a reading they would often discuss the content of the book selected and today was no different.  
  
"It is always the duty of an obedient daughter to marry the man that her father selects for her." Miss Hilde commented, her head bowed to hide her smile.  
  
Miss Darlian smiled back, picking up the book, knowing that her good friend was teasing her. "I shall never marry." Miss Darlian stated "Why should I marry. I have everything I could possibly want to make me content. The addition of a husband would upset the balance of peace which I have in my heart." She walked over to Miss Hilde peering over her shoulder to watch the quick stitches that were being placed on the piece of linen.  
  
"The truth is today I am more than a little bored." Relena stated "I have read this excellent piece of literature more times than I care to own. I need a distraction." Relena pulled her shawl closer to her, it was a cold winters day. The sun whilst bright did not have the strength to melt the ice which had gathered over the nearby lake and the fire that had been burning brightly had now reduced to glowing coals. The room in which they occupied was large with high ceilings and many windows and so was difficult to heat during winter. Always a kind hostess, she noticed that her guests were also looking a little chilled and did not have the benefit of a cashmere shawl to warm them. Relena rang the bell pull and instructed the liveried footman who entered the room to arrange for more coal for the fire.  
  
Miss Noin placed her sewing on the chair beside her, rubbing her fingers that were cramped and cold, unable to work on the delicate stitches until warmed. She rose to walk over to Miss Darlian. "My dear, we have some news that is sure to distract you." Hilde frowned and shook her head, causing her dark curled hair to bob around her face. "Hilde, Miss Darlian is our dear friend and confidante. We should share all news with her. Besides, she has declared that she is in need of a distraction and our news is exactly what is needed."  
  
Miss Darlian took hold of Miss Noin's hand. "Oh please!" she exclaimed "You must share your news with me! For shame that you should have held news back from me until now!"  
  
"We have had a letter." Miss Noin said sitting beside Hilde putting her arm around her now rather cross sister. "A letter from our cousin Mr Maxwell."  
  
"Ah! The infamous Mr Duo Maxwell, the horrid man who threw you and your dear mother out of your home!" Relena said indignantly, also sitting beside Hilde on the couch so all three heads were close together "And what does Mr Maxwell have to say?"  
  
"Miss Darlian! Mr Maxwell did not throw us out, in fact he has been more than generous to us!" Lucrezia said softly, aware that Relena was exaggerating the situation to tease Hilde. Hilde had never hid the fact that she felt strong dislike for the man that she felt had usurped her fortune.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a parlourmaid entered wearing a plain cotton print dress, heavy apron and cap on her head. She curtsied neatly despite the fact she was holding a pail of coals, then went to work stoking the fire. Conversation stopped amongst the three ladies until the maid had finished. Miss Darlian thanked her as she left the room. Then conversation began again.  
  
"He is to come for a visit." Hilde said grimly. "He will be arriving with his land steward and a friend next week and wishes to make our acquaintance." She retrieved the letter from her pocket and handed it to Relena, who took it and began to examine the contents.  
  
"Well I for one do not need to make his acquaintance to know that I will positively loathe him." Relena had got to her feet again, smoothing the white muslin gown of imaginary creases before walking to the window to take advantage of the light to read the letter.  
  
"His letter was very polite." Hilde remarked.  
  
"Yes, it is polite." Relena agreed.  
  
"It is an articulate letter." Hilde said.  
  
"A very articulate letter, perhaps he had help?" Relena asked.  
  
"His penmanship is very fine." Hilde added.  
  
"Undoubtedly of most excellent quality." Relena said sighing, folding the letter. "I am afraid that for the sake of decorum I must invite Mr Maxwell to tea."  
  
"That would be the polite thing to do." Lucrezia agreed, once again taking up her needlework and the heat from the fire began to warm the room again.  
  
"Dear Hilde, of course I must invite him." Relena put her hand on Hilde's shoulder, who had said nothing but was obviously upset with the situation. "It will not be a pleasant thing, but we must show Mr Maxwell that we are morally superior to him."  
  
"Miss Darlian, I do think you are making Mr Maxwell to be a rogue when he is not one at all." Lucrezia calmly pointed out.  
  
"Indeed, it is not entirely Mr Maxwell's fault that the law of this land is so unjust to woman." Relena agreed. "But Mr Maxwell is a man and as such is in a position to make reparations. Indeed, I wonder if the quote from my book could apply to him." She picked up the book once more and read aloud. "However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.**" Relena smiled broadly at Hilde.  
  
"Miss Darlian, please do not joke about this." Hilde said aghast "I hope that you are not suggesting that Mr Maxwell is in need of a wife and that the wife could be myself or Lucrezia!"  
  
"No, no, of course not! I know that you agree with me that a woman does not need a man to make her life complete." Relena smiled, "Although it will be interesting to see how many unmarried daughters are thrown in Mr Maxwell's path in the duration of his stay." Relena clasped her hands together, her eyes lighting up mischievously. "Actually, I have just had the most wonderful idea! Mr Maxwell's visit will be at around the same time as I expect my cousin Miss Dorothy and her companion to arrive for Christmas." She took out the letter again and referred to it. "I must also invite his two travelling companions, Mr Yuy and Mr Maxwell's land steward Mr Barton. It states here that Mr Yuy has a letter of introduction to Papa, so when they come I shall invite them then. We shall have a dinner party."  
  
  
  
* - Excerpt from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, published 1813  
  
** - Excerpt from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. Published 1813  
  
  
  
Next chapter will be by ~Sailor Celaeno~. Please don't forget to let us know what you think by reviewing this story. 


	2. Chapter Two

Okay, let's see a few notes, cravat is the scarf-like cloth that men tied around their necks like ties. That's what the research tells me, and the dictionary clarified that. And references to "town" for the most part refers to London. Jane Austen does this a lot, so I kinda copied that. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
The sun rose and a young gentleman made his way to the breakfast room. He was performing his daily ritual. With his valet attending to him, he dressed for the day. The young man was none other than the master of the house, Mr. Duo Maxwell and he had much business to accomplish this very day. His man presented his master various choices of shirt sleeves. After a few moments of reflection on each, Duo decided on an off white pair. He had recently returned from town and had purchased long pants, rather than breeches, as was the latest style of fashion. His cravat was a matching off white as he tied gracefully about his neck.  
  
Duo Maxwell carefully examined his appearance in the mirror. He had long and neatly braided rich auburn hair, just as his mother had. Though it was against the proper sense of fashion at the time, Duo Maxwell was a man who had a very jovial nature. Whilst this made him popular, he was looked down upon among the more conservative-minded society. It was during in his school days that a friend had challenged him to grow his hair long and then wear it as a braid for a year. In return, Duo would receive £100. It had been nearly 5 years, and Duo found no need to cut his hair. He had grown quite fond of his long hair and was quite well-known for it. He gently brushed his long bangs and gave himself an encouraging smile. His violet eyes twinkled with the merriment of his countenance.  
  
He soon nodded his servant to leave and he immediately left his room. He walked down the hallway and then down an mahogany staircase that was decorated with a dark, russet finish, and forest green carpeting. Within a few short moments, he made his way to the breakfast room. He greeted two gentlemen who had also just arrived and sat in his position at head of the table.  
  
It was a wintry day nearly a week after Mr. Maxwell's letter had been dispatched to the Noins, when Mr. Maxwell received their reply. "Sir, this has just arrived for you," the butler bowed as he handed Mr. Maxwell the elegantly written and sealed letter.  
  
"Thank you Peters," he nodded as he accepted the cream-colored envelope. There was a mahogany colored wax seal on the back. A quick observation of the envelope showed that a lady of some refinement had written the letter. He sat in place at the head of the dining table with breakfast displayed before him, and the two gentlemen, sitting either side of him.  
  
"Another letter I see," noted one man. He had somewhat unruly, brunette hair, that was quite becoming for the gentleman. His Prussian blue eyes showed a great determination and strong conviction as he looks into another person's eyes. His voice was subdued, but hinted at his perseverance in all he did.  
  
Mr. Maxwell nodded. "Indeed. It's addressed from Hillary Lodge, the country house I allowed my cousins to live in." He had a pleased, though a nervous countenance as he looked at the envelope. He was normally at ease with himself and all things concerning him. However, the business with the Noins was a delicate situation and he felt obliged to do the best he could towards them.  
  
"Perhaps they have decided to respond to your letter after all, Maxwell," the man gave a slight smile.  
  
"Perhaps Heero, but I'm not quite sure, how I should respond to this letter?"  
  
"Perhaps, it would help, Duo, if you opened the letter and read what your cousins have to say first."  
  
Mr. Duo Maxwell was the only son of a great gentleman, the master of Maxwell Hall. His mother was formerly a Miss Noin, sister to the late Mr. Noin of Emerly, the Noin property he recently inherited. Duo Maxwell had grown up knowing full well that he would one day usurp his uncle's property, as it soon became clear that he would have no male cousin to inherit before him. He had met his uncle only twice when they were in town together. He admired his uncle greatly, and Mr. Noin seemed impressed with young Maxwell's charismatic wit and good sense. It seemed to Mr. Noin, that he would be leaving Emerly to a good sort of man. Duo Maxwell pitied the idea of disinheriting his female cousins from their home. On his uncle's death, he immediately had Hillary Lodge near Buxted prepared for the surviving Noins' occupation. He was sad to realize that the granting the Noin ladies the permission to live in a country cottage wasn't the best reparation he could offer, but it would have to do for the moment.  
  
"You are quite right Heero. I should read the content first." He gently pulled the seal and had the letter in his hands. He unfolded the contents and began reading aloud:  
  
Dear Mr. Maxwell,  
  
We have cordially received your letter two days prior to writing this letter and ask for your forgiveness in the delay. We sincerely regret not writing you more promptly. My mother and sister are doing nicely here in Hillary as am I. We are very grateful for your kindness in permitting us to stay in Hillary. Buxted is a lovely village and we are very pleased to have such good neighbors that have given us much kindness here. I will send you all our assurances that we are quite content here and that you needn't concern yourself too greatly for our well-being. We have recently made ourselves acquainted with the Darlians, as they live in the neighboring property, High Ridge. Miss Darlian has been a very good friend to my sister and I as we are always welcomed guests at High Ridge. Consequently Mr. Maxwell, Miss Darlian has decided that when you come to visit us, that she would like to invite you for dinner on the evening of the 20th. She also extends the invitation to Mr. Yuy and Mr. Barton, as they will join you in your visit with us this Christmas. If this is to your liking sir, then please reply as soon as it is convenient to you. We send you and your companions much good will and good tidings in your future travels.  
  
Yours and truly,  
  
Miss Noin  
  
"I'm quite intrigued with these ladies. I have heard so much about them, but have not met the ladies. It would be rather disagreeable to decline such a gracious invitation," replied Duo as he finished reading the letter. His eyes regained the sparkle of amusement and his usual liveliness.  
  
"I shall have no objection to this dinner. Miss Darlian is a very rich young woman, and not someone to be ignored. I have heard much about her, and I seem to have developed a curiosity for the country as well Duo," replied Heero Yuy. "She may be a proud young woman, now that she is the mistress of so much wealth."  
  
"What about you, Trowa? Are you inclined to join?" smiled Duo at the silent companion.  
  
"If you will go, then I shall have no objections as well."  
  
"Good. It is settled. I will write them and have the reply sent out this afternoon."  
  
Heero Yuy was a tall man whose features were universally agreed on as handsome. Despite his pleasing appearance, he was quite infamously known as a disagreeable sort of fellow. His fortune, and his good looks charmed many, but his aloofness towards the lower classes made him also universally agreed on as "proud and condescending." He was the only child of Mr. Yuy and his wife. They were both deceased just as the Maxwells were. Thus leaving their dear son the sole heir to a large estate in Derbyshire. Heero Yuy was away from Edenwood many months of the year in order to be with his good friend, Duo Maxwell. It seemed that men like Duo were the only sort of men he associated with. Men of high breeding and good fortunes. Most would say that Heero Yuy had deemed himself too good to be with other classes of people, but perhaps that isn't quite the truth. This is the sort of mystery left for the many, unmarried women of England to decide for themselves.  
  
He had chosen white shirtsleeves, and a soft muslin cravat around his neck. Heero's light black waistcoat neatly pressed and with a straight cut. He wore a bottle green jacket that was a favorite of his. Despite the appearance of disorder in his hair, it was much tidier than would seem. He had soft, thick locks that forced him to accept the fact that his hair done in any other fashion would be impossible. In spite of initial doubts, Heero was more than satisfied with his hair than anyone else. He kept himself very neat as he had been around uncles and cousins who were military men, and were elder than himself. He was quite efficient in the same token with all his business dealings as his father was.  
  
"You have never told us very much about these lady cousins, Duo." Heero poured a small cup of tea with his breakfast. He gradually took a small sip as his friend replied.  
  
"I will confess Heero, that I know only a little about them."  
  
"You have never met these ladies?" inquired Trowa from his relative silence.  
  
Duo had a look of embarrassment on his face. "I have to admit that I never personally met Miss Noin and Miss Hilde. I did see Aunt Noin on two occasions I first met Mr. Noin so many years ago."  
  
"How long ago would that be? You're not more than two and twenty," replied Heero.  
  
"I believe I was only twelve at the time. So." Duo thought for a moment, ". perhaps I have exaggerated, but it was quite some time since I saw the gentleman. I suppose I'm being nervous for no real reason."  
  
"You feel rather badly for disinheriting them. Much more than other men would, I think," noted Trowa as he ate quietly.  
  
"That may be so Trowa, but I just don't feel right. Whether man or woman, it should not be right to force them out of their rightful home simply because of some rules."  
  
"Rules are what proper society live by, Duo. Without these rules, there would be anarchy, and barbarism. Rules also set proper justice for people."  
  
"That is true Heero. Rules can provide justice. But is it right to observe laws and rules that don't seem to be just for others?"  
  
"How are you certain that a law isn't just? Perhaps, on one level it may not be right, but then it is a law that suits most circumstances."  
  
"That is true. But I have always heard, after long periods of time, society forgets to follow the spirit of the law as the law was written. And instead chooses to follow the letter in order to make things easier. Society forgets the idea of the law. But then there are laws that should be changed because they can no longer function as well in the current state of society."  
  
"Quite true Duo. I will grant that. But the law cannot simply be ignored because one is dissatisfied."  
  
"Progress must me made. And sometimes progress is made through disobedience of such laws."  
  
"Another debate, another stalemate. You do not convince each other. Perhaps there will be a circumstance that will present this debate again," replied Trowa.  
  
"Perhaps there will be," Duo replied as he returned to his breakfast.  
  
Trowa Barton was a tall slender man. He had dark auburn hair and dark green eyes that hid much. Trowa Barton rarely talked just as Heero Yuy rarely talked. However, people knew who Heero Yuy was. Many were quite perplexed on Trowa Barton. He was a young man that hardly discussed his past or from what place his family lived. However, he freely discussed political ideas of the day, and was quite knowledgeable of how to run a country estate with great efficiency. The elder Mr. Maxwell had hired the young lad as the steward shortly before his death. Duo had become good friends with Trowa since those early days.  
  
Duo went to his writing desk and promptly began writing his reply to Miss Noin.  
  
Dear Miss Noin,  
  
I thank you for your reply. I was quite pleased to see your letter this morning at the breakfast table. My companions and I enjoyed hearing how your family has fared in Buxted. I accept your kind words of good-will and can honestly say that I was the one most pleased at hearing that your sister and mother have settled comfortably in Hillary. I was fond of the house when I was younger, and I hoped that your family would feel the same as well. My companions would like to meet Miss Darlian at her most convenient time during our stay. I send my regards to you my dear cousins.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Mr. Duo Maxwell  
  
Duo sealed the envelope and had the letter sent out immediately, hopefully to the Miss Noins before the week's end. 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: hi all! This is the next installment of our collaborative fic…jus in case ur lost..hehe.. anywayz.. I tried to stick to Austen's style of writing as much as possible (notice some of the spellings..) and for any one who is curious… Derbyshire is pronounced "dar-bisher" rhymes with "car- fisher"… hehe… ok well…that's all… enjoy!  
  
  
  
Waltz of Wings  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Miaka Mouse  
  
The heap of clothes that lay on the bed seemed too expensive to be thrown together so carelessly. Dorothy Catalonia regarded them with exasperation before finally exclaiming to her companion.  
  
"Nothing here is suitable at all. This is very vexing." Her redheaded friend nodded in agreement, well aware that any words that should come out of her mouth would only further irritate the lady's nerves. "I suppose we must go into town."  
  
"Yes of course Miss Dorothy."  
  
"And I suppose you shall have to have a dress made as well, Cathy." Cathy seemed a bit surprised at this, but offered a grateful smile. "Yes well, I don't even know why I make such a fuss over visiting Buxted. It is, after all, nothing but a quaint country town."  
  
It was a very well known fact to both of these young ladies why Dorothy should make a fuss over visiting the countryside. That reason could be summed in the person of one Miss Relena Dorlian. An outsider may have been surprised at this had he witnessed Relena's agreeable disposition or heard of Dorothy's impressive connexions and reputation in polished society. For it was well known to all those fortunate enough to frequent her social circles, that Dorothy's father's sister was none other than the wife of the Baron Khushrenada, whose son, Treize Khushrenada was engaged to the illustrious Lady Une. It seemed that not even this could satisfy Dorothy's competitive nature.  
  
Miss Dorothy Catalonia was an ambitious character. She was 'out' in society at the ripe age of fifteen. Being six months younger than her cousin Relena had inspired much envy in the young Miss Dorothy. When news came to her of Relena's coming out on her sixteenth birthday in October, Dorothy was determined not to be left behind. So, the following Christmas, only two months having passed, Dorothy had her own coming out; a full four months before she completed her sixteenth year. Relena, being the naïve, good-natured child that she was, delighted in having her cousin out so soon after her. She took enjoyment in her cousin's company at all those, what Relena considered, intimidating social events. However, as Relena's discourse was pleasant and lively, she acquired acquaintances more easily than her sharp-tongued cousin. This, of course, only contributed to Dorothy's growing jealousy and the competition became fixed in her heart.  
  
Over the years, Relena's optimistic heart finally recognized Dorothy's design, and realized that Dorothy was not the sister she would have liked her to be. Henceforth, every conversation between them became a battle of wits. It had even come to the point that when Relena befriended the fortune-less Miss Noins, Dorothy went out to acquire her own charity case. She found poor people extremely disagreeable, so she had to find the next best alternative.  
  
Miss Catherine Bloom was the daughter of a disgraced General in His Majesty's Service. Labelled a coward and demoted from his rank, he became a veritable pariah. Her brother was rumoured to have either run away from home or committed suicide upon his father's opprobrium. This, of course, prevented Cathy from coming out into society. Being the only daughter of the former General, Cathy had a sizable fortune, but a less then impressive reputation and absolutely no connexions. When Dorothy took it upon herself to introduce her into society, Cathy was not yet one-and-twenty. More than three years had passed since then and Cathy would be four-and-twenty by the end of winter. It was high time that she should be married but Dorothy was determined to assume a husband before she did.  
  
This was not a difficult task to accomplish as Dorothy had a fair countenance, with pale-gold hair and ice-blue eyes. To be sure, Catherine was not at all ill-favored, and was, in fact, quite handsome. However, her beauty could not outshine Dorothy's fashion and fortune, and she was often left to sit idly by in her shadow. She was not bothered by this in that she was grateful for Dorothy's patronage, albeit her intentions. In addition, she did not especially like to bring attention to herself, a trait that manifested itself at the time of her father's ignominy. She was the perfect companion for Dorothy, beauty without fashion and submission without weakness. It was not many a constitution that could withstand Dorothy's sarcastic remarks.  
  
"It is always the same provincial unpolished acquaintances every year. Though," she paused, regarding Catherine, "I have just had a letter from dear Rellie that Mr. Winner's son is finally to come live with his father. It seems the old man's health has taken a turn for the worst." She commented indifferently. Catherine gave her a confused look. "Oh, don't be such a simpleton, Cathy. Mr. Winner is that decrepit old minister of the parish in Buxted. His son is also a clergyman and will, most likely, take up his father's position. He's probably a very plain, stern, boring sort of fellow. Why do I lower myself to this kind of society? All the best people spend Christmas in town," she huffed in indignation.  
  
Desperate to bring her friend out of her ill-temper, Catherine spoke quickly.  
  
"I have just had the news that three young gentlemen from Derbyshire are coming to Buxted directly, for the holidays." Dorothy raised a forked eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed? Pray tell, from whom have you had this?" Catherine stammered in response.  
  
"Oh—uh, just an acquaintance. Nobody important enough for you to trifle with."  
  
"Oh yes, quite right. I have no interest in your lowly acquaintances." Catherine forced a smile. "Well, this is distracting news indeed. Now I most assuredly need to have the most expensive and fashionable clothes, in order to impress gentlemen from Derbyshire. They must have livings of at least five or six thousand a year," she said with an amused smile. "These gentlemen are single, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How lovely." 


	4. Chapter Four

Waltz of Wings

Chapter 4

By: Patty

Upon receiving notice of her guests to be, Relena took into account one who may pose a disturbance to her new possible acquaintances, Miss Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy was Relena's cousin in regards to her father's side of the family, being that their mothers were sisters. Her cousin always dealt Relena a challenge when it came to reason and moral preservation. While Relena held objections to the morees and formalities of society, Dorothy adhered to them very liberally and thought those who did not were wrong to think ill of it. 

Relena had always enjoyed the idea of free will and thought whereas Dorothy was more comfortable with conforming to society. Relena strongly believed that the Catalonia's political influence directly corresponded with Dorothy's belief in remaining within the lines. Relena had formed a theory and even though it seemed rather silly to some, it contained much truth within the words. After being brought up living up to everyone else's doctrine of life, one tends to think that that was the way the world was supposed to be, thus allowing no room for freedom of thought. Relena truly thought that this was the direct cause of her cousin's behavior. With lack of original thought, ignorance is welcomed and enjoyed in bliss. When your lives are as public as theirs, it would be a faux pas to go against what society deems to be right.

Relena never understood this way of life for the simple reason that her father raised her as as her own person. She did not agree with the idea of living a life just for the sake of getting married. Whenever her and Dorothy would sit down for a tête-à-tête, all that would come out of Miss Catalonia's mouth were regurgitated ideas that had been past down through the ranks of society. Relena would cringe at times knowing full well that those were not the words of her cousin, but the words of the world she had been raised in. She has failed many a times in promoting the notion of independent thought to her cousin. Relena rather felt sorry for her cousin for the sole fact that society has molded her into the arrogant, self-righteous woman that she is. One is not born that way, they are bred that way.

On the other side of this, Relena was quite eager to become acquainted with the three gentlemen who would join her company on the twentieth of December, a mere two days in the future. She had also received notice that her cousin would be arriving a day earlier than the rest of the party, the evening before to be exact. Since the gentlemen were not expected to arrive until that afternoon, Relena could attend church with her cousin. Relena saw church as an opportune time for her to visit with her dear friend Quatre Winner, a clergyman just as his father before him. He was a very close acquaintance of hers, a rather pleasant gentleman. Maybe his agreeable persona and handsome countenance would warm up Dorothy's rather cold disposition.

Dorothy arrived as expected on that Saturday evening along with her companion, Miss Catherine Bloom. Dorothy was quite pleased to be in the company of her cousin once again. "Good evening dear cousin," Dorothy greeted Relena.

"And a good evening to you Dorothy and Miss Bloom. Won't you come sit down, you must be exhausted from your trip."

"Very well, I guess I am a little tired," Dorothy answered as she followed Relena into the drawing room, Catherine following quietly behind.

Miss Catalonia was dressed in the finest of clothes, clothes that only the social elite could afford to wear. Her dress was a delicate blue material, very expensive to say the least, tapered softly just below her shoulders and trimmed with a fine lace around her neckline. Miss Bloom was also an elegant creature, but due to her father's shortcomings, she frequently lingered in the shadows. The ladies took a seat close to the fire and caught up on the time that has past between the two. "That dress is one of a kind cousin, very agreeable," Relena commented.

"Well yes it is, made by the finest dress shop in London," her arrogance underlying the very words she spoke.

"Really? They certainly must possess a group of very accomplished seamstresses," Relena added. She knew the subject to be very dry and dull, however, she was not up to having a quarrel that evening, especially with her.

"Indeed. You are looking remarkably well."

"As do you Dorothy. How are your mother and father? It has been too long since I have been in their company." 

"They are wonderful thank you. Father left for business in London earlier today, mother accompanied him in his travels. How is uncle?"

"Father is fairing well. He tends to keep to himself in the library for a good part of the day however."

"With what you said reminds me of something, who are these gentleman you have asked to come?" Dorothy was eager to find out if any of them were wealthy and handsome.

"I know as much as you I'm afraid. I know a little bit about Mr. Maxwell but the other two I cannot say."

"Well don't hold your tongue dear cousin," Dorothy exclaimed.

"Mr. Maxwell is a relative of the Noins, acquaintances of mine. He will inherit their estate when their father dies. That is all the information I can give you at this point." Relena then smiled. "Dorothy, I would like for you to attend church with me tomorrow morn', Mr. Winner will be there and I would love you to meet him."

Dorothy cocked an eyebrow. "Is this the clergyman you spoke of in your letter? This should be quite interesting. I shall attend with you, I am eager to meet this Mr. Winner you speak so fondly of."

"Splendid. Miss Bloom, how are you doing this evening?" Relena asked politely, she did not favor in treating people in such ways as her cousin did.

She nodded and quietly replied, "Very well Miss Dorilan."

Their conversation ended on that note as the butler came in to announce that dinner was served. After supper, Dorothy and Relena retired to parlor to continue with their idle chitchat; catch up on events that have passed since their last meeting. Morning came with the dawn and Relena, Dorothy and Catherine ate breakfast before going to church. Both in their Sunday best, they walked down the road to the church, a mile from High Ridge.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Relena said gaily.

"It would have been much better viewed in the carriage," Dorothy quipped. 

"My dear cousin, it is only a mile to the church, it would be impractical to take a carriage. Besides, a walk is good stretch of the legs."

"People of our stature should never be subject to walking," she spoke elegantly.

"That is the difference between you and I Dorothy. I have a substantial inheritance, I do not deny that; however, I do not use it to identify myself," Relena retorted.

"And that is what I will never understand about you. These days, people are solely known by their wealth and name."

"Well that is something I disagree with. I want to be known by name, yes, but I reject the idea of being known only by how many pounds I am to receive," Relena replied, she was not one to be judged by her inheritance alone, the thought of that did not appear right to her. 

Like her cousin, she was not easily dissuaded from what she believes in. The conversation ended with Relena's statement and just shortly before arriving at the church, much to Relena's satisfaction. The ladies entered the church along with several other patrons and took a seat in one of the pews. Both sat quietly through the service, Dorothy still wandering who this acquaintance of Relena's was. When the service concluded, Dorothy followed Relena outside. "Where exactly is Mr. Winner?" Dorothy spoke impatiently.

"Good morning Miss Dorlian," a man's voice sounded from behind. Relena turned as well as Dorothy. 

What stood in front of them was a clergyman, but not the type Dorothy imagined. He was of medium stature and complimented with agreeable features. His hair was light blonde in color, slightly tossled but nothing that can be defined as messy. His eyes were bright as freshly polished sapphires and his skin, fair to say the least. He was indeed quite handsome.

"Mr. Winner, what a pleasure it is to see you on this fine morning," she replied with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine old friend. Who are these fine young ladies in your company?" Mr. Winner inquired in the direction of Dorothy and Catherine.

"Please forgive me. Quatre, may I introduce to you my cousin, Miss Dorothy Catalonia and her companion Miss Catherine Bloom. They are to stay at High Ridge for the holiday."

"A pleasure," Quatre bowed in acknowledgment.

"Thank you," Dorothy answered shortly. Quatre looked to Catherine who only gave him a nod.

"Quatre, you're quite overdue for a visit," Relena informed her friend.

"I am sorry for that, I assure you. Does the invitation still stand?"

"It has never been withdrawn. Declare the day and I will look forward to your coming."

"Agreed. Miss Dorothy and Miss Bloom, I would like to converse with you more but I'm afraid not is the time. Now if you would please excuse me ladies, my father needs my help in the sacristy," Mr. Winner nodded and went on his way.

"Relena, I did not imagine Mr. Winner to be this way," Dorothy informed her as the three of them began their walk back home.

"Does that not suit you cousin?"

"I will acknowledge that Mr. Winner is quite handsome, but members of the clergy tend to be poor and of low rank."

"That is a fact, however, I don't view Mr. Winner as anything but a dear friend. Please do not judge him merely by rank and purse, you will be severely bias in your opinion of him."

"In truth, I have not formed an opinion on the matter, but I guarantee that it will not take me long."

Relena let it go at that, quarreling any more would be pointless and a waste of breath. From that moment, she grew even more eager for her other company to arrive.


	5. Chapter Five

Waltz of Wings by Regency Company  
  
Chapter Five [aka the `invisible' chapter] by Jooles*  
  
Dinner at the Darlian estate was always something of a fuss. Relena was Buxted's darling - their gem. It was her untouched spirit that gave an otherwise droll country village an air of fashion. And whatever social event she hosted, it was always surely to be talked about and analyzed by Buxted's inhabitants.  
  
And so it was on a quietly chilly snow laden night that the villagers made note of a party of three gentlemen visiting High Ridge and anticipated the servants' gossip on the morrow.  
  
The morning of the twentieth had been rather hectic for Relena. She had hosted many dinner parties in the past, though somehow this dinner was different. Relena had a special interest in Lucrezia and Hilde and if meeting and playing at being agreeable with Mr Maxwell gave leverage to better prospects for her two friends, then so be   
it. Ensuring their security was an all important aspect of why the dinner had to be a success.  
  
Relena had found some use for Dorothy's snippy personality in the days preceding the dinner. Dorothy had assisted Relena in the choice of meat for the evening and had helped her choose the after dinner entertainment; although there had been much disagreement over the subject at the time. Dorothy had preferred the idea of a four piece instrumental accompaniment; while Relena's intention had been more along the lines of keeping the entertainment intimate. For although she was indeed a fashionable young woman she was also highly conservative in that she did not like to flaunt her wealth and status as her cousin found so much joy in doing. Her wealth allowed her to lead a   
comfortable lifestyle while her status ensured her position as Buxted's adviser on anything and everything. And the role of taking care of Buxted's people came almost too easily to Relena... it was in her nature.  
  
There had been something of a raucous when the trio had arrived; something about a horse needing a scythe to lead the way. Relena had been extremely puzzled by the statement, especially since it came from the mouth of the much spoken about (though not always in agreeable terms) cousin of the Noins', Mr Maxwell. He was certainly charming and had a jovial pleasantness about him that made him a very difficult man to dislike. He dressed in dark trousers and cut away jacket enlivened only by eight silver buttons patterned with a flower motif. His waistcoat was high   
buttoned and was of a modest houndstooth cloth, understated but tasteful. The top few buttons of his waistcoat were loose allowing his cravat to spill forth in a cascade of frothy white. It was the conservative uniform of the time, yet still infused `personality' in the otherwise dull costume of the time. Perhaps it was the distinctively unique waist-length braid he sported, or may hap it was the strange violet colour of his eyes that twinkled with outright mischief. Whatever it was it had Relena absolutely and utterly charmed. And upon meeting Mr Maxwell she found it very difficult to think ill of her friends' cousin.  
  
His land steward and his friend had stood silently and almost broodingly in the background while Mr Maxwell had been introduced to the rest of the party attending Relena's dinner. The party had of course included the two younger Noins and their mother, aunt to the now infamous Mr Maxwell.   
  
Mr Quatre Raberba Winner and his father were in attendance also. Dorothy had dressed herself in her most dazzling finery that evening and looked quite stunning that evening. While in contrast, Dorothy's companion Miss Bloom was as usual dressed in a plain and unflattering gown seeming to shadow herself from the rest of the company. Relena's father's cough had cleared up enough that evening so that he in the end did put on an appearance. Whether it be out of the delectable smells of dinner cooking that had permeated the summerhouse for most of the day, or whether it be out of becoming acquainted with one of the three young men in the hopes that one might take an interest in his daughter. Whatever the reason Relena didn't know; nor did she care. Mr Darlian was in attendance and in a way that was all that mattered.  
  
**********************  
  
Relena Darlian had dressed in cream silk shot with silver. The gown had short puffed sleeves, simple and unadorned. The neckline was low with lots of gathers to the front to enhance her bosom. The high waist line was emphasized by use of silver braid that sparkled in the candle light. Her hair was entwined with cream and silver silk flowers, and around her neck hung a simple gold chain supporting a small gold cross. Consequently it was a dress that suited her figure and complimented all her noteworthy attributes. And even though the dinner party was lit only by the dim means of candlelight; Mr Heero Yuy could honestly say that Miss Darlian was genuinely a woman of pure and harmonious beauty. Shadowed by his long messy locks of dark hair, Heero studied the young woman sitting across from him at the dinner table. She had so far proved to be a very competent hostess that evening, especially when dealing with the newly introduced guests at dinner. In addition she had taken part in nearly all discussions always offering an important well thought out and in the end clever opinion. Heero couldn't help but be fascinated by Relena Darlian. She was evidently a pretty, wealthy, clever and competent young woman. And underneath all these pleasing features was a heart that sang of utter purity and sweetness. Heero believed that he may have just found the kind of wife men his age only dreamed of finding. She had a broader knowledge base than many other women of their time; and yet she did not flaunt her superior knowledge but instead insisted on using it for the goodwill of others.  
  
So engrossed was Mr Yuy in the analysis of Miss Darlian's wealth of attributes that he had to be spoken to `twice' so as to recapture his attention.   
  
Relena smiled impishly at Heero from across the dinner table, her golden tresses shadowing her in the candlelit room like a halo of wreathed gold. "I hope we here at High Ridge are not boring you Mr Yuy."  
  
Heero who had said but one or two sentences all evening replied in all seriousness, "On the contrary Miss Darlian. This has been a very entertaining evening indeed."  
  
The dim lighting of the room meant that Heero was ignorant to the pretty blush that subsequently stained her cheeks at his nonchalant words. In all honestly Relena herself had been quite entertained that evening, especially when of sitting and secretly studying Mr Yuy while still fulfilling her role as hostess. He was tall, dark, handsome and most of all mysterious. And a man like Mr Yuy could be shockingly dangerous for a young woman like Relena Darlian. Especially a young woman with such high ideals as she did have.   
  
"You have put on an agreeable dinner Miss Darlian. Very pleasant." Heero said, extending his already generous compliment.  
  
"Well thank you, your compliments are very touching Mr Yuy." Relena replied before going back to her meal, the main course having just been served.  
  
A long silence between the two ensued but broken when the younger of the two Miss Noin's called for Relena's attention.  
  
"Relena, Mr Maxwell has an opinion on Mary Wollstonecraft. I believe you would be quite thoroughly intrigued to hear it." Hilde called to Relena. Heero watched as the dull expression on Relena's face in mere moments changed to an expression of sheer determination. He was aware of his left eyebrow quirked up in interest at this latest development.  
  
"Does he now?" Relena said clearly, "And what is Mr Maxwell's opinion of Mary Wollstonecraft?" Relena asked, clearly addressing her question indirectly at Duo.   
  
Duo looked across the table at Relena meeting her serious gaze. She had a determined "I'll change your opinion of Wollstonecraft even if it kills me" look on her face. Duo had only just met these people whom he thought were indeed an agreeable group of people and he in no way wanted to upset the equilibrium that had been achieved that evening. So instead of giving Miss Darlian a true analysis of his opinion on Ms Wollstonecraft he extended the truth of his opinion somewhat. Something absolutely and utterly unheard of in regards to his character. But in this case a wise direction to take.  
  
"My opinion of Ms Wollstonecraft is unimportant for the moment Miss Darlian. For at the moment I am merely enjoying the company of my two cousins, my aunt and all you lovely people this evening." Duo said glancing at the younger of his two cousins. She wore an unimpressed expression that in no way suited her playful personality.  
  
Relena's determined set to her brow softened through and she saw no need to start a debate on Ms Wollstonecraft's credentials and what-nots that evening. After all making a good impression was what counted.  
  
And so all was well for the time being. Conversation continued predominately between the older three guests who, being of the same generation, enjoyed similar tastes. Lucrezia Noin had heard but a little of the gossip regarding  
Lord Treize Kushirnada and thought it an interesting topic to engage the younger set in conversation. "Relena what is your knowledge of Lord Kushrinada's upcoming wedding?"  
  
Treize Kushrenada was an important man and up to but awhile ago had been quite eligible. Only a short time ago the two Noin sisters and even many of Buxted's inhabitants had thought Relena might marry Kushrenada further down the line if only because they were both important members of Buxted's society and both heirs to large sums of money.  
  
But with the recent news of Kushrenada's engagement to an unknown Lady Une all rumours about Relena and Kushrenada had ceased to exist. Relena as it turned out had very little interest in Kushrenada. He was an acquaintance of hers (as every person in Buxted was) and had for awhile called on her when she'd first inherited her mother's wealth. But Relena had always sensed a falseness about Trieize that made her uncomfortable around him. There was something not quite right and Relena felt that there were many secrets that Treize kept hidden. It was for this reason and Relena's negativity to marriage that she had never encouraged Treize's acquaintance.  
  
However, she had been one of the first people to know about his engagement to Lady Une and had since been informed at regular intervals updates of new concerning the pair's upcoming marriage.  
  
"I believe that Lord Kushrenada's wedding is shortly after Christmas. As of late, it is to my knowledge that he has been busy with his business ventures in London." Relena told the now very interested group of guests. Kushrenada was often spoken of, but very few in Buxted had actually spoken to him.  
  
"And of his fiancé?"  
  
"Honestly I know very little of Lady Une. I know that there is a great deal of preparation in anticipation of the wedding..." Relena said vaguely, trying to recall what Treize had last said to her in regard to his affianced. Something about her selecting the fabric for her wedding dress from a shipment of fabrics in Italy...  
  
"Oooh I know the latest news of the Lady Une you are speaking of Rellie." Miss Dorothy Catalonia interrupted her cousin. The guests at the dinner table turned their attention to the extravagantly dressed Dorothy Catalonia. She was wearing an unusual shade of burnt gold, almost orange in colour. Her sleeves were tight down to her elbows, but the tops were puffed and ornamented with little gold tassels. The cuffs of her sleeves were heavy velvet, darker in shade than the silk of her dress. The low bodice was also inset with the velvet that had been embroidered with gold in a diamond pattern. Her hair had been ornamented with rosettes of fold ribbon and topped with a small ostrich feather dyed to match the colour of her gown. Around her neck hung an ornate necklace of three strings of pearls attached to which was a large gold medallion. In the centre of the medallion was a large ruby and from the bottom of the medallion hung seven drop pearls, the lowest of which nestled in her cleavage. She was dressed more for a ball than a dinner party. She looked far more the portrait of a wealthy heiress than Miss Darlian the wealthier of the two did.  
  
"You know Lord Kushrenada, Miss Catalonia?" The younger Mr Winner asked Dorothy, interested in Miss Catalonia's links with the much spoken of man. Although what was spoken about him wasn't nearly always the type of gossip one could publicly share; as it wasn't very agreeable news. Quatre studied the group of Relena's guests. The lower occupants of Buxted were somewhat aware of Treize's dirty dealings. He seemed to have easily deceived the slightly higher up members of Buxted's society though. However Quatre had noted the slightly detached disposition within which Relena approached the subject of Treize. She seemed almost weary of him.... Then again Treize had been amongst the group of men that had been on High Ridge's doorstep when Relena had first inherited her mother's wealth. And had been one of the most persistent.  
  
Dorothy tilted her head at Mr Winner's questioning. She had thought that Relena's guests were well aware of her links with Treize. "Well of course I know Lord Kushrenada, Mr Winner. We are cousins."  
  
"Oh. Then it is explained." Quatre said studying her eyebrows. He noted the hereditary resemblance and smiled somewhat, resisting making a comment on them.  
  
Relena, seeming to sense what Qutare was resisting to say met her friend's amused look and shook her head as a warning for him not to continue with the current topic of conversation. For she knew from bitter experience that once someone got Dorothy Catalonia started on the subject of her `connections' silencing her cousin was a very   
difficult task.  
  
Dorothy was not ignorant of the glances that passed between Relena and the clergyman. Feeling snippy she continued with telling the guests of her links with the Kushrenada family and noting with annoyance that they   
didn't seem all that impressed with her royal linkages. The least impressed of all the dinner party was Mr Maxwell's land steward, Mr Barton who had spent most of the meal picking at his food and looking absently out the window. All evening he had only exchanged a few words with Catherine, Dorothy's companion. Dorothy had noted that Catherine seemed quite jumpy that evening; as though she'd come across something she didn't expect and   
wasn't quite sure how to approach it. But that was of no matter, Dorothy's concern was the dinner party, not her companion who she could talk to later on after the duty of putting on a show was no longer a pressure.  
  
When Dorothy paused to catch her breath, Miss Hilde Noin chose that moment to excitedly ask Relena a question much of Buxted still debated on concerning their `gem'. "Excuse me Relena, is it true that Lord Kushreanada was amongst the group of young men who called upon you when you first inherited High Ridge?"  
  
"Hilde!" Lucrezia scolded her younger sister's outburst. Mrs Noin also interrupted her own conversation with Mr Darlian to glare at her wayward younger daughter.  
  
Hilde blushed and murmured an apology of sorts. So caught up in her mis action was she that she was unaware of her cousin's amused and studious gaze. Duo Maxwell was rather taken with his younger cousin. She had a playful and slightly naive outlook to life that he supposed was due to her country life upbringing. But underneath the supposed frivolity was a masked intelligence and anxiety that she'd obviously worked hard at hiding for that particular evening. Duo wanted to meet with Hilde again, but at a less done-up event than Relena Darlian's dinner party. He wanted to know why she'd been so hot and cold with him all evening. It was as though she had to keep reminding herself that she was supposed to dislike her cousin, when in fact Duo had a feeling that Hilde thought quite favorably about him. Just as he thought favorably of her.   
  
"It is of no worry Lucrezia. Hilde was only being interested." Relena shushed the older Noin's sister's scolding. "It was a long time ago anyhow."  
  
Hilde's head of dark curls popped up in newfound interest. "So the rumours were true then Relena?"  
  
Dorothy, annoyed at her loss of attention made a tssking sound at which point her dinner partner for the evening, Mr Quatre Winner leaned over and asked if she were all right. "I'm fine thank you." She replied rather icily, now angered at how her cousin had paired her with a man who was, in her opinion, a complete incompetent.  
  
Meanwhile Relena had told the interested members of the dinner party in the briefest of sentences that `Yes, Treize Kushrinada had called on her, and no, nothing had come of it.' She had at the time not been oblivious to Mr Yuy's inquiring stare and met his gaze. "What is the matter Mr Yuy?" Relena asked, concern shadowing her features.  
  
Heero shook his head, not wanting the attention Miss Darlian's question had drawn to him. "I just thought it interesting that from the dozens of men you had calling for you, you didn't manage to form an engagement of your own." Heero said with a harsh tone to his voice.  
  
Gasps sounded out among the room, and the distinct sound of Mr Darlian's wine glass clattering sounded out. Relena glared at Heero with a mixture of shock and resentment. No one had openly questioned her actions. No one had ever thought to. However, everyone looked on in anticipation of her response, not the least being Mr Darlian who seemed amused.  
  
Heero was unmoved, and met Relena's stony expression, though she spoke calmly as though his comments had had no effect on her.  
  
"Marriage is not for me. I do not wish to marry and because of my situation in life I have no need to form an engagement of sorts."   
  
Relena replied noting how Dorothy snickered at her words. "And not one of the men that called on you had the right qualities to cause you to form an attachment to them?" Heero continued with his questioning, well aware that this was the most he'd spoken all evening.  
  
Relena, unaffected once again shook her head. "I loved none of them. What is the point of marrying someone you have no deep and meaningful feelings for?"  
  
"Marriage isn't always about love Miss Darlian." Heero retorted feeling as though he were telling the intelligent young woman the facts of life.  
  
"I am aware of that already Mr Yuy."  
  
"And you are aware that the chief reason for marriage these days, Miss Darlian, is to form an agreeably secure situation for the female counterpart of the marriage union?" Heero continued. The focus was no longer on the two of them although he was vaguely aware that some of the dinner party were still listening in to their conversation.  
  
"Of course I am aware that security is every woman's primary concern Mr Yuy. However, I do not need to marry therefore I will not. Subjecting myself to the life of the role as an obedient wife is not something I am suited to doing." Relena explained, now reveling in the challenge Mr Yuy's direction of conversation had taken. He was the first male (apart from her father) to challenge her ideals and she had to be ignorant to say that Mr Yuy's unique form of flirtation was unnerving and exciting for her all at the same time.  
  
"And you are content with your life in Buxted?" Heero prodded some more.  
  
"Why yes of course I am. Buxted is my home. It is my life and I am happy here." Relena replied, though it was somewhat of an act responding to Mr Yuy's inquisition. For although she was content with her life in Buxted, she had been slightly bored with the normalcy and repetitiveness of her life of late. She'd begun to long for adventure, a change, a knight in shining armor.  
  
Was Mr Heero Yuy her dashing young rescuer?  
  
"I don't believe you." Heero said flatly, though quietly as he couldn't afford shocking their fellow diners again.  
  
Relena shrugged, her curls bouncing around her pretty face. Two could play at being aloof.  
  
Just maybe Mr Yuy's arrival would add a sense of adventure to her life in Buxted.  
******  
  
A/N: Mary Wollstonecraft was an early feminist. She wrote "A Vindication  
for the Rights of Women" and her daughter was Mary Shelley who wrote  
Frankenstein. She was highly controversial but a role model for women  
everywhere.  
  
Thanks all for reading and please do take the time to review. This was one  
of those difficult chapters to write, but it eventually got written.  
  
Next up is kmf... Go bug her!  
  
Cheers,  
  
Jooles* ^_^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Many thanks to those who have read and reviewed the story so far: MaraLaeh Lynn, pokey, ley, Relena Peace, nissy, Ashy, Silver Wing, Chibi Cat, J.B.Santiago, DarkMistress, Allie-chan, Goldberry, jennabard, Former Angel, Amaryills, Ley, ITChick, and Koneko-chan. If you want to be notified when the chapter is next updated, please make a note of it when you review and we can add you to the mailing list ^_^

Waltz of Wings

Chapter Six

By kmf

Lord Treize Kushrinada sat comfortably in his carriage. Opposite him sat two ladies; the first his dear love and soon to be wife Lady Anne Une and the other Miss Sally Powell who was acting as their chaperone and companion to Anne.

Life was good to Treize. He was from a rich and powerful family and was heir to Duke Dermail. On the current Duke's death, Treize would become the tenth Duke of Dermail and felt more than able to take up the challenge of continuing the record of excellence and achievements established by his illustrious forbears. Treize owned many properties in his own right. He was not like most peers; he did not like to sit quietly back and let agents handle his businesses. Nothing was better than actively participating in a profitable business venture. 

Which was why he and the young ladies were travelling to Portsmouth harbour to greet his current pride and joy: _Epyon_. _Epyon_ was a clipper captained by a young protégé of Treize's. The captain had gained fame from his skill in sailing. His daring at successfully travelling through storms that put most ships to port had earned him the title of "The Lightening Count", but he was more commonly known as Captain Zechs Marquis. Treize smiled as he thought of his captain who trusted so many secrets to him, not least his true identity.

Zechs had bought another shipment of tea back from China, the profitable cargo that filled _Epyon's_ holds once the cargo of opium had reached its intended destination. It was good business; opium was purchased cheaply from India then transported by sea to Hong Kong. There it was sold at a huge profit to the smoking houses. Then tea was purchased and transported back to England where it too was sold at a satisfying profit.

Treize had always been blessed with sound intuition so far as business went. He could sense that the time was coming when the opium trade in its current form would cease to make the profit it was currently making. The Chinese Emperor had been trying to end the trade for many years and whilst the British had till now ignored him it was only a matter of time before the Emperor lost patience and declared war.

So, Treize was considering other options. Opium had been imported to England for a long time, but only in limited amounts usually to be mixed with alcohol to produce laudanum – a sedative frequently prescribed by the medical profession. Treize had tapped into this market already, but he foresaw better uses. 

In China he had met an interesting man by the name of Po. He was a skilled chemist and had worked for Treize investigating whether opium could be modified or refined to make a stronger drug, one that caused addiction more swiftly than opium in its raw state. Treize had little care for the morality of this trade; addiction equated to profit.

After Treize had left China Po had written to Treize informing him of the successful outcome of the experiment. Treize had immediately returned to China but on his arrival found that Po had died and Po's only daughter, Sally, had destroyed his papers. This girl was a highly intelligent woman who had closely worked with her father as his assistant. She was also half-white, her mother was the daughter of a missionary who had travelled to China in the hope of saving souls. Sally did not look Chinese, her eyes were blue, her hair fair. In fact the only paternal characteristic she seemed to have inherited was her intelligence.

Treize had been sure that Sally knew the secret to refine opium but he was careful before confronting her to investigate where her loyalties lay. He found, to his annoyance, that she objected strongly to the trade and that was the reason she had destroyed her father's notes. Once Treize had discovered this, he worked carefully to gain first her trust and then her respect. He made no mention of the refining to make her think that her father acted on his own accord. 

Treize had acted as a brother to Sally and bought her back to England where he installed her into the care of his fiancée. He actively cultivated her enjoyment of high society, presenting her lavish gifts and introducing her to the crème de la crème of society. She was now truly addicted to the niceties of upper class living. It would soon be time for Treize to play his ace card: he would threaten to tell all her acquaintances that she was a half-caste unless she modified the opium for him. Treize smiled – there was more than one type of addiction. Sally loved her new life and he was sure that she would comply.

The carriage came to a halt and Treize was jolted from his musings realising that they were at the wharf. He waited for the footman to open the door. For the first time he spoke to the two ladies he had been thinking about. They had been sitting quietly out of respect for Treize, who preferred to travel in silence and use the time for quiet contemplation.

"Come, ladies." He said helping them out of the carriage "You are soon to see a lovely sight." He gestured to the boat that was tied up at the wharf.

The _Epyon_ was a beautiful boat, designed and built by Hercules Linton's company Scott & Linton*. She was a small ship, just 963 tons gross, but because of her size she was fast. Her speed was important when trying to bring the first shipment of a commodity in for the year – premium prices were paid for those shipments. _Epyon's_ structure was one of composite construction: the hull was an iron frame over which was a wooden skin. American Rock Elm was used for the keel and the main deck was made of teak.

__

Epyon had been in port for a while, her sails were furled, the three masts bare. As Treize observed his ship he saw Zechs emerge from the companionway that led to the officers quarters. Zechs was a distinctive man. He wore his pale blonde hair long, trailing over his shoulders and down his back. It made him look almost feminine, but in reality there was nothing feminine about him. He was a tough sailor who demanded and expected complete loyalty from those who sailed with him. 

Zechs stood by the wheel talking to the mate before his sharp observant eyes scanning the wharf made out Treize's party. Zechs held his arm aloft in greeting and Treize inclined his head. Zechs appeared to call down to the officers quarters and another person emerged to join Zechs on the poop deck. It was a Chinese man dressed in European clothes. Treize smiled again. Wufei Chang was an enterprising merchant whose father, head of the infamous Dragon Clan, owned a high proportion of the Opium smoking dens in Hong Kong. Wufei was here to see if smoking dens could be set up in England.

Zechs made his way forward to the fo'c'sle to check that all cargo had been unloaded. Crewmembers were busy operating a winch to bring chests out of the cargo hatch and place them on the quay to wait for collection. Obviously satisfied, Zechs and Wufei disembarked and met Treize on the quayside.

"A good trip?" Treize asked, shaking Zechs by the hand "I see you have once more beaten the competition to port."

Zechs grinned "I had the additional incentive of wanting to arrive before your wedding." He bowed to Lady Une, taking her hand and kissing it lightly "It is very good to meet you again, Lady Une." Lady Une smiled graciously, and Zechs turned to Sally "And it is also good to see you again Miss Powell. England seems to be suiting you, you seem very well"

Sally smiled, "I should hope that I do look better than last we met, I believe on that occasion I was suffering badly from sea sickness. I have become very fond of this country, Mr Marquis, but then I have always had a fondness for dry land as opposed to water."

"Ah yes, I recall now. That was a rough journey." Zechs smiled, releasing her hand.

"Ladies, may I introduce you to a business acquaintance, Mr Wufei Chang." Treize said and Wufei bowed, but did not offer to kiss hands in the European tradition. "My fiancée Lady Une and her companion Miss Sally Powell.

"Lord Kushrinada has told me much about you." Lady Une said, and she turned to whisper to Sally. Sally nodded and, reaching into her reticule drew forth a large gold embossed card, which she handed to Lady Une. In turn Lady Une handed it to Wufei, who regarded it in some surprise "I had hoped that you would be able to do us the honour of attending our wedding. We were so very sure that you would arrive in time, Captain Marquis being such an excellent sailor. Please say that you will attend."

Wufei regarded the card, reading the elegant script. The invitation was from Duke Dermail and Lady Une, which indicated that Lady Une no longer had parents alive. Wufei had attended University in Oxford and so knew much about social niceties. "I would be delighted to attend, Lady Une." He said, "I shall send both you and Duke Dermail a formal reply tonight." 

Lady Une dreamily inclined her head, smiling serenely.

"Zechs, would you kindly see the ladies back into the carriage. It is cold out in the winter air, and I have a little business to discuss with Mr Chang." Treize asked.

Zechs nodded his assent and proceeded to help the woman back into the warmth of the carriage. Treize and Wufei walked out of earshot.

"My father indicated that you have made progress with the refining of opium." Wufei began "He is very keen to invest in this process, perhaps more so than investing in more smoking dens."

Treize nodded "A wise decision. However, I have not been able to secure the secret of refining, yet."

Wufei frowned "We will not invest until such time as the refining process is proven. I had been informed that this was done."

"I can assure you and your honourable father that it is well in hand." Treize looked back to the carriage to watch Zechs take Sally's hand to balance her as she mounted the steps into the carriage. Wufei looked where he was watching, puzzled. "Perhaps you can aid in the extraction of the information?" Treize turned back to Wufei. "The chemist who discovered the secret is dead. However, his daughter lives and I am certain she knows the process."

Wufei looked back to the carriage. Sally had now entered and Zechs was closing the door.

"That woman?" Wufei asked.

"Yes." Treize confirmed, and outlined his plan to blackmail her.

"How can I aid?" Wufei asked.

"At the wedding you can remind her of her origins. Remind her of what life would be like for her to return to China, how she would no longer have access to wealth and society. Remind her of what it is to be an obedient Chinese woman." Treize said, "After the wedding, I shall then give her the ultimatum. I am sure she will do what is right for herself."

Wufei nodded "As you wish." 

They walked back to the carriage, and Treize opened the door and climbed aboard. Wufei took the opportunity to look closely at Miss Powell. She saw him regard her with narrowed eyes, and stared back before suddenly lowering her head. Wufei smiled to himself, this one would not be an easy woman to break he thought. However it would be an interesting distraction to do so.

"I will see you both at the wedding." Treize inclined his head and tapped his walking stick to the roof of the carriage. 

* * * *

The wedding of Lord Treize Kushrinana and Lady Anne Une was set to take place on the morning of the 5th of January at the little parish church in Buxted. Treize had felt it appropriate that they wed in the parish church local to his ancestral home and Lady Une had no family to argue with him. Une was a woman of no real property at all, but had large amounts of money invested in various businesses deemed appropriate by her fiancé. Une followed Treize's advice in all things and would, as many observed, make a perfect obedient wife for her Master Treize.

Dorothy had extended her Christmas visit with her cousin. It was Dorothy's usual practice to be gone by the New Year, but on this occasion she had decided to stay in situ until after the wedding had taken place. She was pleased with her decision on a number of accounts, not least being that she knew it annoyed Relena immensely. Another positive reason was that the very interesting Mr Maxwell and Mr Yuy were also still staying at Buxted: Dorothy considered both gentlemen to be worthy of her interest in a matrimonial way.

But now, on the morning of the wedding, Miss Dorothy Catalonia was completely put out. The day of the wedding had come, but rather than be bright, as she had hoped, it was cold. Bitterly cold. Dark clouds hung heavy across the sky from which came forth rain that occasionally turned to flurries of sleet. Dorothy was not worried about the weather indicating bad luck for the bride and the marriage. No, she was put out because her new ensemble that she had made to shine at the wedding and wedding breakfast was really completely unsuitable for such weather.

The wedding was set for eleven o'clock in the morning, and at such a time the style of dress demanded by society were morning dresses, which invariably were quite plain. Dorothy had gone at great lengths to find out what her cousin Relena was wearing and had then had a dress made for herself that was lower cut and of sheerer fabric.

She stood in front of the mirror, assessing her day dress of sheer yellow muslin, knowing that she would be extremely cold if she wore it. Even with the matching pelisse it offered no real protection from the cold. But she looked so good in it and the alternative was to dress in heavier cottons which would not flatter her figure nearly as much and would not make her stand out from the crowd. 

Dorothy sighed. She would just have to grin and bear the cold. There were so many fine gentlemen invited to the wedding; the occasion was too greater opportunity to find a potential rich husband to hide away in dowdy clothes.

Catherine entered the room and looked at Dorothy in dismay. "Miss Catalonia, surely you cannot intend to go forth in that." She protested "You will freeze to death!"

This only increased Dorothy's determination. Catherine, as always, had dressed plainly and sensibly as the weather dictated. She was older than Dorothy was and still unmarried, so she was not someone whose fashion sense Dorothy chose to follow.

"Nonsense! There will be foot warmers in the coach and the only cold area will be the church. I suppose it would be too much for us to expect that Mr Winner Snr would anticipate the guests needs of warmth to truncate his sermon." Dorothy grimaced and put on her fine new bonnet, which was lined with canary yellow silk to match her dress, and adorned with white and yellow silk flowers. "I shall soon warm up once we arrive at Duke Dermail's Hall for the wedding breakfast. And dancing is always good for the circulation."

"But there is not to be a ball." Catherine protested.

"I have it on good authority that there will be a quartet of musicians there." Dorothy was firm "And with such entertainment, there is sure to be some impromptu dancing." Dorothy took her cloak and threw it to Catherine. "Here, make yourself useful and carry this."

Catherine nodded, her eyes lowered and followed Dorothy out of the room. She knew better than to argue and if Dorothy suffered a cold from her vanity then so be it.

They met Relena and her father in the hall. Relena pointedly looked at the large grandfather clock as Dorothy swept down the stairs, and refrained from telling Dorothy off for her tardiness. There was no point; Dorothy would only blame Catherine and Relena felt Catherine had enough to bear without her adding to it. Relena also refrained from making comment about Dorothy's completely unsuitable dress for a cold winter's day, but was irritated because if Dorothy did sicken from her vanity then she was sure to extend her visit yet further.

Dorothy smiled at Relena "Oh, Rellie, you look so nice." Commenting on Relena's pale lemon dress, modestly high cut and warm – it was obvious by the way her skirts hung that she was wearing quilted petticoats for the winter conditions. Dorothy, of course, had know exactly what she would be wearing and had chosen a colour in the same hue but bolder hoping to catch more notice than her rich cousin.

Relena knew exactly how her cousin's mind worked. But Relena would not enter into a fashion war – fashionable clothes were all very nice, but Relena would not make herself look silly for the sake of fashion. Nor would she catch her death. And Relena thought that today Dorothy did look more than a little idiotic. She was dressed for a balmy summer day, not for snow. "I could never match you for style, dear Dotty." She said politely, taking note at just how irritated Dorothy was at the shortening of her name.

"All of you look delightful!" Mr Darlian said, pleasantly, "I shall be the envy of all the single men of Buxted." He held out both arms, and the cousins slipped their hands into the crook of his elbows to be escorted to the waiting carriage. Footmen flanked them with raised umbrellas to shield the women from the rain. Catherine followed behind, smiling at the kind old gentlemen who was so obviously aware of the animosity between both his daughter and his niece, but was sensible enough to not be drawn into their quarrels.

And so they attended the wedding that was remarkably simple for such a wealthy couple. Lady Une wore a blue silk day dress, trimmed in white satin. Her pelisse was cut long, so looked more of an overskirt than a jacket, and she wore a matching turban. The couple both walked down to the altar in the correct formal manner, not acknowledging any of the guests, and Mr Winner Snr started the service.

During the service Relena took the opportunity to look at the fellow worshipper for familiar faces. She had heard from Lucrezia and Hilde that Duo and Heero had both been invited; Treize was apparently inviting all noteworthy gentlemen and ladies in the district. And sure enough, Relena soon caught sight of the two men and Mr Barton sitting close to the back. Mr Yuy caught her gazing towards him and nodded. Relena felt her cheeks blush and hurried to turn to face the front again. She hoped that Dorothy had not caught site of her reaction for if she did Relena knew that she would be discussing it loudly later with all that would listen.

There were a number of other unfamiliar faces in the church that day. An oriental gentleman sat still and straight, concentrating on the words of the clergyman. Near to him sat a young woman who, Relena observed, kept looking at the oriental man through lowered lashes. Relena could not decide whether the woman was taken by him or alarmed by him. Being curious about this new comer, Relena decided that she would make further enquiries at the reception. 

In addition there was a very striking young gentleman with long blond hair that cut a dashing figure. Relena saw more than one woman cast her eyes towards this man: Lucrezia and her cousin Dorothy included. Again thought that she would seek to be introduced to this man at the reception.

For his part, Heero watched Relena with curiosity. He had heard much of Treize's interest in Relena when she first inherited her money from her mother. Although Relena had said at the dinner party that the interest had never been reciprocated, Heero was not so sure. He watched for signs of her being distressed when Treize and Une exchanged wedding vows and was, for some reason, acutely happy when there were none. Then he spied her looking closely at a young blond gentleman and felt uneasiness overcome him again. Heero was not exactly sure, but he thought that he was beginning to feel the stirring of jealousy and wondered how this very interesting, intelligent, independent woman could capture his interest in such a short time when no other woman had before.

Tearing his eyes away from her, Heero noted that Relena was not the only person to be looking closely at the blonde stranger. Mr Darlian had also been looking around the chapel, nodding at people who caught his eye in a friendly manner. Then his eye fell on the tall blond man and Mr Darlian seemed to freeze. He blinked a couple of times, going a little pale. Relena had, at that point, noticed her father was in a little distress and had touched his arm. Heero watched as Mr Darlian nodded to his daughter indicating he was all right. But through the rest of the service he kept glancing over to the other side of the chapel. The blonde gentleman was completely oblivious to all the attention he was receiving.

The service itself was, in Dorothy's mind, mercifully short and before long Treize was slipping a ring on Une's finger. All the ladies lined up to kiss the bride, and then the couple were conveyed into their waiting coach to be transported to the Hall for the wedding breakfast. Despite the service being short, Dorothy's feet were numb with cold by the end, and she longed to reach her own carriage where she could remove her slippers and place her feet near the iron foot warmers that housed dull orange coals. She was so intent on this that she failed to see Quatre approach her with a look of concern.

"Miss Catalonia." He said quietly "It is very cold outside." He looked at her sheer gown.

"It is very cold inside." Dorothy said pointedly, annoyed that his young clergyman should be addressing her preventing her from talking to eligible young gentlemen or worse, preventing her from gaining the safe warm haven of Darlian's carriage.

Quatre smiled lightly at her comment, and presented her a fur muff. "Please use this to help keep yourself warm, it would be a shame if you caught a chill on such a joyous day." Dorothy was startled at his kindness and accepted the muff, thrusting her hands into it gratefully and feeling some surprise when she felt lingering warmth inside. "I always come prepared on days such as this." Quatre explained "Father's sermons can, on occasion, go on forever and my fingers feel the cold." He bowed and left her.

Dorothy was left with a very unsettling feeling of gratitude towards the handsome young man. She frowned. Handsome, young poor man. This would never do, she could not allow herself to feel any degree of regard for a man of the cloth. Dorothy had a strong desire to boost her wealth to a higher level than her dear cousin Rellie, and a man as poor as a church mouse would not achieve her goal. 

"Come Catherine!" Dorothy demanded, observing her companion sharing a few words with Mr Maxwell's land agent. It was time to go to the Duke's Hall, it was time to socialise. Dorothy smiled. It was time to socialise with wealth.

*Inspiration for "Epyon" from "The Cutty Sark" a tea cutter built by Scott & Linton in the later half of the 1800's

TBC

Next chapter up is to be written by ~Sailor Celaeno~.


	7. Chapter Seven

Let's see. The only thing I can really note is that the Waltz did exist during this time period. As I looked up in the encyclopedia, the waltz was introduced around 1800, so this is correct. Enjoy!  
  
Waltz of Wings  
Chapter Seven  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Relena was quite relieved that they had arrived at Treize's home. It was decorated in the most exquisite manner for the celebration. Relena was also relieved that the fireplaces were burning warmly. "I'm quite happy to be out of the cold." She dressed far more appropriately for the weather than Dorothy, but the wind was strong and chilled her. She had a great deal on her mind. The wedding ceremony by itself was nothing extraordinary. What peeked her interested was everything that occurred while Treize and his bride were pledging fidelity to each other.  
As Relena, Mr. Dorlian, Dorothy, and Catherine arrived at Treize's stately manor she saw that many guests from the church were arriving as well. Many wealthy acquaintances were able to arrive from their own stately manors with little difficulty, and with grumblings of the cold weather. The notables were dressed in the most regal, glamorous, and outrageously fine clothing. It seemed to Relena, that Dorothy wasn't the only one dressing to impress others.  
Dorothy was began addressing a Lady Covington and her husband, leaving Catherine standing alone with nothing else to do except silently watch. Relena felt rather sorry for her, and was interested in having a friendly conversation. Relena wished to mention her own thoughts to someone with an appreciation for such observations. "Miss Bloom?"  
"Yes Miss Dorlian?" Catherine replied when she heard the voice. She had a jovial smile. She had the appearance of relief that someone would stand near her in earnest civility.  
"Come. Let us walk closer to the fireplace. You look quite cold."  
Catherine began her assurances that she was not cold.  
"No Miss Bloom." Relena insisted with gentle kindness. "I insist that you should stand with me there. It is quite pleasant. And I assure you," she began to speak more confidentially, "that we can observe everyone else with greater advantage if we are at that position in the room."  
Catherine smiled knowingly at Relena's implied meaning.   
  
Mrs. Noin, Lucrezia, and Hilde arrived not long after the Dorlian party. Duo, Heero, and Trowa escorted the ladies into the house. "I must say. The Duke of Dermail has a grand home indeed. I haven't seen a house quite this lovely since..." Mrs. Noin stopped short of mentioning her former home. Her nephew had her arm in his and was leading her into the house.  
He looked sadly for a moment, but regained his composure. He thought that he would continue the original subject. "I've been told by a reliable source that the Duke has spent a great deal of money for this occasion. This is a wedding, and surely he would have no objection to celebrating his son's day of felicity."  
"That is true my dear nephew." She gently patted his hand and smiled. "I too would be more than content for my dear girls to be as happy as I am sure Lord Treize is. There is nothing truly joyous to any mother, or any woman, than a wedding. Although I suppose one could argue that the birth of a child is just as joyous, if not more so."  
Hilde and Lucrezia reddened at her reply. Hilde was embarrassed at the notion because of her cousin Duo Maxwell. Mrs. Noin had commented in private that Hilde should be more civil towards their Cousin Maxwell. Especially in response to his kindness and particular regard towards her. Hilde had no such intention to encourage his partiality nor did she want to give Duo the impression that she had any symptoms of love towards him. She already suspected his feelings, but was quite uncertain what to do. Lucrezia was rather embarrassed at the idea of being married to anyone at all.   
Heero and Trowa were silent and respectful, and spoke only when addressed. Heero did on occasion encourage conversation in order to be sociable. Heero casually glanced around the room just as everyone else did. However, he was hiding the fact that he was curious of certain individuals. He was searching for Miss Dorlian, and also the strange and mysterious man from the wedding. Certainly he would be here and he could observe Miss Dorlian's behavior around him. There was something about the gentleman that left him uneasy. And from the look on Mr. Dorlian's face, something disturbed the elder gentleman as well.  
Trowa was something of a different matter. No one could tell what he was about. He seemed to do nothing but stand there, and silently wait and follow his friends. He hardly spoke and was not inclined to speak more than was necessary or relevant to the conversation. There was much whispering in regards to who he was, but no one knew him as anyone other than Duo's trusted steward and a trusted confidante along side Heero Yuy. It was quite shocking to some, but nothing else surprised anyone that Duo Maxwell would do something as unheard of as allowing a servant such as Trowa Barton to travel with his master. Trowa, in his silent contemplation, was more than pleased that no one knew anything more about him than his relationship with Duo Maxwell.  
  
Wufei and Sally arrived a moment later after the Noins and company began to mingle with the other guests. Wufei silently watched his companion. He tried see if he could find the familiar Chinese physical characteristics. They were very subtle, but they slowly emerged. The shape of her eyes weren't as obvious as his, but they were subtle and he was quite certain, she must be part Chinese just as Lord Treize had implied. He held her arm as was the custom.  
Sally was rather nervous. He said little to her except the normal casual and common courtesies, but the way he watched her left her rather frightened. "Does he know? Could he tell the truth?" She only hoped that he didn't notice and acted at civilly as possible. "Where is Captain Merquise? I recall seeing him at the church," she said.  
"He should be here. I believe he and Lord Treize are old friends, and he wouldn't miss the reception."  
Sally nodded silently.  
  
Quatre quietly arrived. Though he was the clergyman's son, his father was well-respected in Buxted and his family was treated as such. Mr. Winner was not able to join in the celebration due to his health. As he aged, he was less inclined to go out of doors in the cold winter weather, especially on a wet and cloudy day as it was. He did however encourage his son to go. "Lord Treize, and the Duke are good patrons of our parish. It would be rude to not attend. And it would make me very proud of you, if you should make yourself known to gentleman of such society."  
"But I thought you would want me here father," he said with concern.  
"I know Quatre. But a shepherd has a duty to be among his flock. You, Quatre, will be the new shepherd one day."  
Quatre didn't like to think that way about his father. "Not for a long time, if I have anything to say about it," he replied hopefully.  
So Quatre was here. He was at a party in spite of his father's health. Despite the duty and social obligations, Quatre didn't desire to be at reception. He glanced around the room, and soon found Miss Dorlian and Miss Bloom chatting casually and happily by the fireplace. He walked over and made a proper bow to the ladies. The ladies curtseyed in response and politely asked about his father.  
"Father's health has made it quite difficult to leave the parsonage during the winter months. He sent me in his place."  
Relena smiled pleasantly, "I assure you Quatre, that having you here is a great pleasure for everyone that is acquainted with you."  
"I thank you for your complement Miss Dorlian. I pray that I have not interrupted you and Miss Bloom. It appears that you were having a rather lively conversation," replied Quatre.  
"You are no terrible interruption. I rather think that you are a pleasant sort of interruption," Relena said with a slight tease.  
Quatre reddened slightly and soon laughed as well. "May I enquire what has entertained you ladies so greatly?"  
"Of course Mr. Winner." Relena nodded at Catherine.  
"Well Miss Dorlian and I..." she glanced over at Relena with another nod of approval. "We were simply talking about who the people at this reception are. I wasn't thoroughly acquainted with everyone here. Miss Dorlian has been explaining to me all the nobles here."  
"I will apologize if I am confused, but I don't see what is so very amusing about such a topic of conversation."  
"I was casually making comments about the people. It's rather scandalous I suppose, but I couldn't help myself Quatre." Relena had a slight smile. "It amazes me that so many people with their names and reputations do so very little to make good use of their names. It rather shocks me that no one else will take as much pain or interest in doing something meaningful with their positions in society, rather than merely looking down upon people."  
Quatre was uncertain of what to say. "Indeed Miss Dorlian? Are you so very displeased with society?"  
"Perhaps not so strongly. I am quite disappointed that so little care is given to others. Everyone merely pitied the Noins when Mr. Noin passed on a few months ago. I suppose Mr. Maxwell was trying to be kind by providing his cousins a home in his summer cottage. I will give him credit for being so very attentive. I have my suspicions that he has found Miss Hilde a dear girl, as she really is."  
Quatre glanced at Relena. "They are attached?"  
Relena smiled. "Not in so many words, but the expressions on his face when he refers to her are quite entertaining."  
"Entertaining?" Quatre was confused and a little shocked by her reply.  
"I will apologize to you for giving you such a start. It's just that, I am not one who is a strong believer in marriage of convenience. I feel that a lady of my position would have no reason to marry."  
"Miss Dorlian!" Catherine replied surprisingly.  
Relena paused for a moment. "A marriage of convenience would be that either I or my proposed husband would be marrying the other for the convenience of a generous income. I would never subject myself to such a proposition as that."  
"Proposition? You speak as though marriage is business," said Quatre.  
Relena had a slight smile on her face. "As I understand on good authority, that many people in our society consider marriage a great business, and a potentially profitable venture at that. After all, I'm sure that you are aware that our own monarchs of the past and present have married for various conveniences."  
Quatre nodded. "That is quite true. Which is a very sad state of things."  
"I most certainly agree Quatre. Marriage should not be for convenience when it is at all avoidable. I grant that for some people, it may be a great imperative to do so. However, I feel that in either case, it is a preposterous way to marry. I would discourage marriage of convenience to everyone I know."  
Quatre glanced over as he could see Hilde and Duo standing in a circle talking to Lucrezia and Mrs. Noin. "I see Miss Dorlian. Shall I dare ask if..."  
Heero soon approached towards them. "Miss Dorlian..." he bowed and nodded to everyone. "Miss Bloom... Mr. Winner."  
They returned the courtesy. "I fear I have interrupted you."  
"Not at all. I believe that we had little more else to say on our last subject. I believe we were searching for a new topic of discussion. Do you have a suggestion?" Relena replied with a slight tone of amusement.  
"I fear that I have nothing that may be of interest for your discussions. I do believe however that they will have a few dances at this reception."  
"Indeed? I was told there would be no ball. Especially with this weather, some may wish to leave before the weather worsens."  
"The weather is colder, but it is no longer storming. I believe that Duke Khushrenada has decided to have the orchestra play a few selections for dancing."  
"I do believe then, that my cousin will be quite pleased at this news. I should wonder if she had spoken to her uncle the Duke on this topic."  
"I do believe she is related to Duke Khushrenada. I recall she said her aunt, the Duchess Khushrenada, was her father's younger sister," added Quatre.  
"Yes, quite correct Mr. Winner."  
Quatre sensed that Heero had business to discuss with Relena. Business of a very certain nature that would be best done without the presence of other people. Quatre smiled and turned to Catherine. "Miss Bloom, would you like to join me and greet Mr. Maxwell and his party?"  
"Oh of course. I don't believe I had seen them enter." Quatre and Catherine walked away leaving Relena alone with Heero.  
"Miss Dorlian?"  
Relena quickly turned back to him. She had watch Quatre and Catherine walk off in the direction of Duo and his cousins. "Yes Mr. Yuy?"  
"I wished to ask for the pleasure of the first two dances with you. That is, if you are not engaged at present."  
Relena was slightly surprised that he would be so very interested in dancing with her first. "Why... I am not engaged at the moment. I thank you sir."  
Heero nodded, and stepped away as the first dance would still be several more minutes.  
  
Lucrezia was walking to the punch bowl and was glancing at the table that was covered with hors d'oeuvres. She was about to reach for the punch bowl when a gloved hand gently touched hers by accident. She gasped and looked at the hand's owner. She was surprised to see it was the mysterious blond man that was in the church. "Oh I apologize."  
The man smiled at her reassuringly. "No I apologize." He gallantly flourished with his hand. "Ladies first."  
Lucrezia was a little embarrassed. "Why... thank you." She could hardly look at him as she took the ladle and was trying to pour the punch neatly into her cup.  
"Allow me." He poured the punch into her cup.  
"Thank you sir." She curtseyed.  
"My pleasure Miss..."  
"Miss Noin."  
"Noin? I don't recall that name. I don't believe I'm acquainted with your family."  
Lucrezia smiled. "I should think not sir. My family and I originally came from north of here and have only been living near Buxted Village for a few months."  
"Of course. I myself have not been here for over a year."  
"Indeed? You have been here before?"  
The man paused as though he was uncertain of what to say. "I am an acquaintance of Lord Treize and hence I have been here before. However, I have only stayed for a few days at most, and I do not make my presence known to the village society very often."  
"I see." Lucrezia was quite puzzled by this very handsome man. She was uncertain what to think of him. "I will apologize once again sir." She stopped for a moment. "I do not know your name sir. How shall I address you?"  
"I am Captain Merquise." He bowed to her.  
"A captain? Are you in the navy sir?"  
"I am a merchant ship captain, Miss Noin."  
"I'm sure you have traveled to many foreign places." She smiled. "I am sure that you must have great pleasure sailing on your ship."  
"I didn't know a lady would have an interest in such things."  
"I enjoy hearing about other people and what gives them joy."  
Duo approached Lucrezia and Captain Merquise. "Miss Noin?"  
"Yes Mr. Maxwell?"  
"I wanted to ask if I may dance with you later this evening."  
"Of course sir. I will oblige." Duo bowed and left her and Captain Merquise alone.  
Merquise all the while watched the conversation curiously. "You are acquainted with Mr. Maxwell?"  
"Yes. I am a relation of his. Are you acquainted with him?"  
"I... have no such pleasure. However, I do know the name Maxwell. They are a well to do family in the North, and I believe they own a country house here."  
Lucrezia replied quietly, "that is where my family and I are residing."  
Captain Merquise replied apologetically. "I apologize if I have offended you Miss Noin."  
"It's nothing at all. I assure you. My cousin has been most kind towards my mother and my sister by allowing us to live in his country house. We are quite pleased with the neighborhood and our neighbors have been most kind. Especially Miss Dorlian."  
It was Zechs's turn to be quiet and a little surprised. "Dorlian you say?"  
"Yes. Miss Dorlian is a good friend of my sister and I. She has been very kind towards my family when we need assistance. She's been the truest acquaintance that I have ever been with."  
"Indeed." Zechs had a thoughtful look on his face. "Tell me more about her. I don't believe I have met her."  
Lucrezia was quite puzzled. The music for the first dance was playing and she glance over towards the couples. She soon spotted Relena with Heero. "She is the young lady over there in the golden-colored dress."  
Zechs glanced over and saw Relena, the young blond with the pale yellow dress. She seemed to be talking with her partner with a lively air. He seemed to study her with great detail.  
Lucrezia was uncertain what to think. Especially with the stern, critical look he had on his face. He had a more intent look as he spied on her dance partner. "May I ask who her partner is? She seems rather taken in the conversation she is having with the gentleman."  
Lucrezia glanced again. "I do believe that the gentleman is Mr. Yuy of Edenwood."  
"Edenwood? Indeed." He looked more contemplative at the couple.  
Lucrezia was growing more curious about the way Zechs was watching them. "If you wish, I may introduce you to her."  
Zechs paused for a moment. He soon turned to Lucrezia with a smile. "I believe that I would like that."  
"Of course sir."  
"Are you engaged in the next dance?"  
"I have no partner."  
"Then if I may, I would like the pleasure of being your partner, Miss Noin."  
  
Trowa had silently observed the festivities around him. He had noticed that Catherine was talking to Relena and Quatre. She was quite happily chatting with the two young people. "I'm glad that you are happy Catherine," he thought silently to himself. He hoped that no one noticed the short conversation that he had with Catherine earlier. It would be quite detrimental for the both to be seen together alone.  
When Quatre and Catherine approached, he was glad that at least he was with others so it would not be strange that they would be conversing. "Ah Miss Bloom, Mr. Winner. It is a pleasure to see you again," smiled Duo.  
"I saw you and your cousins standing here, and thought it best that I greet you," replied Quatre. "Miss Bloom had similar sentiments and joined me."  
"Quite thoughtful of you my dear," added Mrs. Noin. "It is lovely to see so many young people enjoying themselves."  
"It seems that my elder cousin is speaking to a gentleman near the punch bowl."  
"Indeed?" Mrs. Noin turned to see that Lucrezia was speaking to Captain Merquise. "What a handsome young man indeed. Do you know who he is nephew?"  
"I fear that I do not know the gentleman's name. Perhaps I should inquire?"  
"Nay, cousin Duo. I wish to be the one to inquire his name. I believe that you have already spoken to them, and it would seem rather strange for you to approach them again," replied Hilde. "I believe that it would be appropriate that I meet the new acquaintances of my dear sister." Hilde had a slight glint in her eye.  
Duo admitted to himself that he was quite interested in what Hilde was planning to do. He was never more charmed by any other lady, and he was more than happy to oblige her. "If it is what you wish, then by all means."  
Mrs. Noin was also entertained by Hilde's lively spirit. She observed that her nephew appeared to have the same opinion on this matter.  
Hilde approached Lucrezia and Zechs. "I apologize sister, if I interrupt your conversation. I saw that you were standing so long away from our circle. I wanted to inform you that Mr. Winner, and Miss Bloom have joined us."  
"Indeed my dear? I should say hello to them as well." Lucrezia turned to Zechs. "Would you join my sister and I, captain Merquise?"  
"Are you certain that I would not be intruding?"  
"Of course not sir. It would be a pleasure to have more people join us. We have great enjoyment in conversing with other people," replied Hilde before Lucrezia had opened her mouth.  
"If that is what you wish, Miss Hilde I believe is your name?"  
Hilde turned to her sister with a playful scolding. "You have told a stranger my name, yet I do not know his. Shame on you sister!" Hilde laughed.  
Zechs had a slight smile on his face, but was polite not to laugh at the lady receiving the gentle scolding.  
"Shall we go?" Lucrezia changed the subject. Zechs took the arm of each sister with both his arms and led them to the family circle. Each had thoughts of their own. Hilde was gleefully imagining the questions that their mother would ask. Lucrezia was worried about the questions their mother would ask. Zechs was at leisure to the idea of meeting Mrs. Noin. Yet at the same token he was wondering if Miss Dorlian would end up seeing him with the Noins.  
  
Sally was casually talking to Dorothy. She made herself acquainted with her benefactor's cousin and was not surprised that the lady was related to Treize. She could see certain characteristics that were not very different from that of the Dukeess Khushrenada, who was the lady's aunt. After a few moments of conversation, Dorothy excused herself as she saw a baron of some shire that Sally didn't realize existed.  
It was at this moment that Wufei took the opportunity to ask her for a dance. She was not so much delighted, but content with the inquiry. She was still uncertain of him. "of course."  
The music had stopped for a moment allowing those who wished to dance, to take their places on the dance floor. The musicians changed the pages of their music and began to play a waltz. Wufei had learned European custom and was familiar with the dances.  
"Miss Powell, are you worried about something?"  
Sally stared at him. "Why would you think that Mr. Chang?"  
"You haven't looked at me with any ease all day. Is something the matter?"  
"It is nothing I assure you," she replied.  
"You are wondering if I know who you really are, I think," he had a slight smile that threatened her.  
"I don't understand what you are speaking of, sir. It's rather shocking of you to speak to me in such a manner while we are dancing."  
Wufei had a smirk and had his answer. "If you wish, I will not address this subject again Miss Powell. Although I don't quite understand why you would not be proud of your heritage. After all, I am quite proud of mine. I can make no attempt to deny where I come from, as it is hard for me to do so." Sally made no reply as she was having a mixture of shock and reserve in her countenance. "But I have been told and have seen for myself some that are more able to move in social positions that they would not be able to in other circumstances."  
Sally had a slight look of horror at his comment. "He does know," she thought to herself.  
"If you are worried, then I assure you that you will have no threat from me. After all, outside of business, I am in no position nor would I have any particular gains from revealing your secret." He detected a slight look of relief on her face. "However, I can not vouch for others that may also know about you. After all, I can only speak for myself, and no one else."  
The dance stopped as the music ended. "If you will pardon me Mr. Chang. I'm not inclined to dance any further." She walked away from him.  
"Of course not, Miss Powell." Wufei thought silently to himself. 


	8. Chapter Eight

AN: standard disclaimers apply of course…we don't own GW or P&P…::sigh:: fortunately we've formed a support group…anywayz…sorry for the long wait everyone…i take full responsibility… (the company made me say that..j/k) umm…much thanx to our readers and reviewers!!

****

Chapter 8 Waltz of Wings

By Miaka Mouse

Dorothy Catalonia had never been without a partner during a dance. And now, at one of the most important social functions of the year, she was most utterly humiliated. Her eyes roved around the room impatiently, finally stopping at the sight of one dashing Captain Marquise conversing with, of all people, the Noins. He must be profoundly ill at ease with such low class people. It seemed an interruption was in order. 

It seemed, however, that she would not be the one to do the interrupting.

"Miss Catalonia, would you do me the honor of this dance?" Dorothy was startled out of her scheming thoughts by the polite voice of Quatre Winner. He bowed slightly and raised his hand towards hers. And perhaps, if he hadn't looked so regal and elegant, if his eyes hadn't glittered so blue, she would have refused him. Instead, she took his hand and let him lead her through the waves of dancing couples. 

The muted colors of the ball-gowns blended and swirled within each other, giving the semblance of a living garden, with dancing flowers, full in bloom. They weaved in between and around their stationary partners dressed in black, a contrast to their vibrancy. The most striking pair of dancers were indeed an archetype to this contrast of gaiety and somberness. The woman, the brightest flower among the dancing garden, dressed in a gay yellow, stepped around her dark-haired, darkly-clothed partner, who stood stiffly as his companion floated gracefully around him. 

Dancing was something Relena could never tire of. However, she was becoming quite impatient with her partner. A full five minutes had passed and he had still not uttered a word to her. She had noticed that he was not as talkative as he had been at her dinner party. Perhaps he did not think the bulk of the guests here worth the effort? Indignation coursed through her at that thought, and she could remain silent no more.

"Mr. Yuy, I believe that it is customary for partners to engage in some sort of conversation during a dance." Heero raised an eyebrow and continued to dance, weaving through the other couples before finally replying.

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine? For I myself am quite comfortable dancing in silence." (1)

"I am merely suggesting that it is common courtesy," she replied, irritated by his blatant lack of consideration.

"I have no regard whatsoever for this 'common courtesy'," he said, only adding to Relena's frustration. She had thought as much.

"I wonder, Mr. Yuy, whether you should be quite so ill-mannered had you not your wealthy estate to make up for it?" Heero's blood rushed in his ears, not in anger, but excitement at the passion in this amazing woman's tone. It was not enough to leave him speechless, however.

"And I wonder, Miss Darlian, if you should be so loathe to marry had you not your own impressive fortune?" He supplied this statement with a smirk as the music slowly died down. He bowed to her as the dance ended never losing eye contact with his beautiful partner, but she only regarded him with a flushed face before turning away from him furiously. As she walked away, he could only watch with amazement and, to his dismay, admiration for this woman who would not have him.

~@~@~@~

Captain Merquise watched the golden-haired, golden-clothed woman stalk away from the throng of dancing couples. He had been watching her for most of the night, ever since his lovely companion had alerted him to who she was. When Relena was finally out of sight, Zechs turned his attention back to the dark-haired beauty beside him. She was glancing at him thoughtfully, and he feared he might have given himself away somehow. 

Suddenly a draft swept through the room and Lucrezia shivered. Zechs raised his arm reflexively to wrap around her shoulders before realizing how inappropriate it would seem to both her and the other guests. He suddenly remembered that they were no longer children playing beside the lake. She did not remember him as the boy who had jumped in to save her when she had carelessly fallen in while playing. She had shivered then as well and he had wrapped his arms around her for warmth and protection and she had smiled that purely unaffected smile of hers.

The peal of the pianoforte broke Zechs out of his reverie as the orchestra commenced a lively jig. He bowed to his partner and led her to the floor, Lucrezia's blue eyes protesting all the way.

"Come now, it is not a difficult dance. One I am certain you have danced many times before." 

"I--" she stammered, still hesitant about performing such an energetic dance. He smiled at her indulgently.

"Perhaps it will warm your blood a bit. The draft seems to have left your hands quite chilled." He grasped her fingertips lightly and she was suddenly struck by his uncanny resemblance to...

__

"Come on Lu! If you walk faster, it'll warm your blood a bit. Maybe you won't feel so cold." 

A flash of sullied platinum hair and soft pale blue eyes, a smile that could convince her of anything.

__

Milliardo...

~@~@~@~

Duo rubbed his frozen hands together furiously, trying to bring the feeling that had left them as he had waved farewell to the newlyweds in this January weather. As he entered the Sandrock Inn, he was greeted by the innkeeper, who led him to the roaring fireplace where his friends awaited him. They stood to greet him, Heero shaking his thawing hand firmly while Trowa nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Perhaps not the best time of year for a wedding," Heero commented wryly, referring to Duo's cold handshake.

"I don't know." Duo replied, laughing. "I believe it is a splendid season for marriage." Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed..."

"In fact, I think it is time we should have another such joyous affair, for I confess I enjoyed it immensely." Duo added as his smile grew wider.

"Your enjoyment was most likely induced by your company." Heero said with a smirk, silently recalling his own headstrong acquaintance. 

At this remark, Duo's countenance grew suddenly serious. The mischievous grin, replaced by a nervous twist of the mouth; the twinkle in his eye mellowed to a hopeful gleam. 

"I am afraid you have hit the mark, Yuy. My companions were quite agreeable for the duration of the reception." He paused. "And on the carriage ride home, and the following morning at breakfast, at tea, at dinner..."

"You have become attached then?" Heero interrupted.

"Attached! If only it were so...Yuy! My heart-strings are sewn to her smile. I am convinced that I love this girl." 

"By 'this girl' you mean Miss Hilde Noin, I presume." 

"Would that she be Mrs. Duo Maxwell." Heero glared as Duo seemed to regain his usual impish demeanor. 

"I suppose you could have done worse, Maxwell. She is, I grant you, very pretty."

"Very pretty? A fine concession. Come man, she's an angel! " Duo exclaimed indignantly.

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"I shall offer for her hand, of course." He replied enthusiastically.

"Why haven't you done so already?" Heero asked pointedly. Duo offered a nervous smile and scratched his head.

"Ah...well...that is another matter." Trowa gave him a questioning look. "What if she doesn't love me in return? What if she refuses me?" 

"She doesn't seem like a half-wit to me." Heero commented carelessly. Duo glared at him, trying to decide whether or not his beloved was being insulted.

"What are you driving at, Yuy?" 

"You've five-thousand a year, an estate in Derbyshire and connexions throughout Britain. She'd have to be daft to refuse you."

"You forgot to mention my dashing good looks and winning disposition," Duo added, obviously flattered by his friend's high opinion. "But if she doesn't love me, then none of that will matter."

"Maxwell, you seem to be forgetting a very important detail. Her family is indebted to you. You have generously offered them one of your own estates as their home. You are her legal guardian, are you not?" Duo nodded hesitantly, not sure where Heero's argument was leading. "They rely on you for their living. If she does not marry you for herself, she must marry you for her family."

"But I could never force her hand in such a manner..." Duo protested.

"If she does not esteem you in any regard, nothing could induce her to accept your hand." Trowa stated, gently.

"But I doubt that is the case." Heero wondered if any sign of his jealousy had crept into that last statement. He envied his friend's situation. Heero himself had no such assurance when it came to his own attachment to Relena Darlian.

"Yuy, you are absolutely right. There's no reason why she should refuse me. I think I'll go over there right now and---maybe I should get some flowers first—or..." his voice trailed off as he walked out of the inn without so much as a 'good day' to his companions.

~@~@~@~

"We really must be on our way, Miss Relena." Lucrezia said, apogetically as she fastened her cashmere shawl around her shoulders.

"Then you will not stay for dinner?"

"Mother is by herself at home." She replied by way of excuse.

"You are welcome to join us in our meal, Relena." Hilde added, hopefully.

"Oh, you know I don't like to dine without Father, Hilde. And we are expecting company for dinner." Dorothy, who was reclining lazily on a velvet-upholstered divan by the window across the room, glanced at Relena, suddenly interested in the conversation. "The young Mr. Winner called on us this afternoon. Father has been meaning to speak with him." Catherine, who was sitting in a stiff polished oak armchair at the foot of Dorothy's divan, watched as Dorothy's widened at the new information. She lifted her head from her reclining position and blushed suddenly at some unvoiced thought. "Will you at least let me drop you to your home in the carriage. It is frightfully cold outside. You may catch a chill," Relena posed to her departing friends. She smiled gratefully when they acquiesced, as if they had granted her a large favor. "Dory?" Relena hid a smile as Dorothy scowled at the childhood sobriquet. "Cathy? Won't you come along? Cathy glanced at Dorothy, who spoke sharply.

"No, Rellie," she returned, "Catherine and I must prepare for dinner."

As the three companions left, Cathy turned to her overbearing friend. 

"Dorothy, it takes you half an hour to dress when we stay in for dinner. I didn't realize you considered Mr. Winner worth such attention." Dorothy looked away, deigning a reply.

"I do not know what ever gave you such an idea. The man is insufferably poor and of no consequence to me." She finally answered, indignantly.

"It did not seem so at the reception." Catherine insinuated. Dorothy's eyes blazed.

"You are one to talk. I saw you chatting away with that…steward." She spit the final word out with a look of bitter distaste. "Really Cathy, I thought you would have cultivated some taste from my influence."

Catherine bit her tongue; an action she had grown used to throughout her 'friendship' with Dorothy. She would not give Trowa away, not now that she was finally able to see him again.

~@~@~@~

The carriage ride was relatively short and the three friends found themselves in front of the Lodge before they were even aware of the cold night air. Their conversation tended toward the subject of the wedding reception, more specifically the guests. While Hilde seldom strayed from the vexing behaviour of one Duo Maxwell, Relena and Lucrezia discussed the mysterious persona of Captain Zechs Marquise, who they both agreed was quite dashing. Lucrezia seemed a bit taken aback by Relena's admission, and as they stepped out of the carriage, she questioned it. 

"Do you really find the Captain so attractive?" She asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Why Lucrezia! You sound almost jealous. He's not so much attractive as he is worldly and mysterious. He seems almost like a character from a novel. I would very much like to make his acquaintance in a more formal setting." Lucrezia seemed somewhat satisfied with this answer, but still a bit perturbed. 

"Perhaps you will come across an opportunity to do so in the near future. He and his company will be lodged in Buxted until February." With that, she ended the subject. "Won't you come in for a moment? I'm sure Mother will be very pleased to see you." 

Relena looked from the carriage to the Lodge, and nodded softly. 

"Why not? I always enjoy speaking to your mother. Perhaps she will tell me more stories about my own." 

~@~@~@~

Hilde had ventured into the house once the cold finally hit her and the conversation was no longer interesting. Once inside, she took off her bonnet and shawl and headed to the drawing room in order to warm herself by the fire. Upon entering the modestly furnished room, she was greeted by the subject of her previous conversation. Duo was sitting rigidly in a plush velvet armchair, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees, fiddling with his beautifully thick braid, and tapping his foot impatiently. He looked up as she stepped toward him and he sprung up out of the chair as if propelled by a hidden mechanism. 

"Hilde!" he exclaimed joyfully, before composing himself. "Miss Noin." He corrected his informality and continued to speak, trying to control his tone carefully. "I—that is—" he stumbled over his words dreadfully before finally gaining his resolve at remembering Heero's words to him at the inn. "Miss Noin, you must marry me at once." 

"Pardon?" She half-spoke, half-whispered, trying to recover from her initial surprise at his statement. It was not quite the reaction Duo was hoping for but he continued anyway.

"I'm afraid you will have to marry me, Miss Hilde. Preferably as soon as possible," he grinned as he watched realization dawn upon her pixie-like features.

"Excuse me, sir, if I seem to have misunderstood you meaning, but are you commanding me to marry you?" Duo's stance somewhat weakened at the anger creeping into her cheeks in rosy circles.

"A proposal, not a command, but if you think about it, there is only one fashion in which you may reply. It would be a most beneficial union for both of us," he almost pleaded as he watched her fists clench. "That is, I mean, the fortune could stay within the family, and as such bring your own mother and sister back to the status they had before you father's untimely passing." He was rambling now, trying anything to get that look out of her eyes.

"Mr. Maxwell," she seethed, interrupting his rant, "In such cases as this, it is, I believe

natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot.(2) Neither can I accept your…proposal." Hilde had never felt so utterly degraded in all her life. That this man would propose to her, as if her were doing her a favor, as if he had come as some sort of an angel of mercy to rescue her from her pitiful state. Did he think that no man would ever want her? That her only opportunity at a respectable life would be to tie herself to this, this pompous, insufferable idiot who proclaimed himself her benevolent cousin. "If I had any inclination that this proposition were out of your own feelings in my regard I might have even considered it. But if this is only a means of easing your guilt at the inheritance you received from my deceased parent, let me inform you that you are grossly mistaken if you believe I will ever accept your hand."

"Wait, no, I, wait!" He grabbed her wrist. She glared at him indignantly. "I do love you! With all my heart. Heero told me I should—" The startling sound of flesh hitting flesh cracked through the air, and Duo stood stunned, his grip on her hand loosening, while his other hand went to touch his reddening cheek. 

"Goodnight, Mr. Maxwell." She freed her hand from his and fled from the room. In her haste to get away from her suitor, she collided head-on with her older sister, who was accompanied by Relena. At the sight of them, Hilde burst into tears, recounting everything that had just occurred. Lucrezia embraced her sister and Relena's face took on a look of determination that neither of the two had seen before.

~@~@~@~

1 & 2: direct quotes taken from Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice


	9. Chapter Nine

Waltz of Wings

Chapter 9

By: Patty

(dubbed the longest chapter by members of Regency Company)

Hilde was quite distressed at Mr. Maxwell's audacity in proposing marriage to her and in such a manner. Her displeasure stemmed from his delivery in which that 'they must marry' and that it will 'benefit them both.' The anger still loomed inside her as well as the slight tingle of her hand from the slap she had administered to Mr. Maxwell. After disclosing the details of her unpleasant encounter, she excused herself from her sister and Miss Dorlian and went straight to her bedchambers with fresh tears on her face. Duo walked out of the room he had been occupying with a rather confused and dissatisfied look on his face. "I apologize for the distraught of your younger sister cousin Noin. With all due respect and honesty, I was not expecting such a reaction," he remarked while placing a hand to his cheek.

"Your apology is accepted. I deeply regret that your visit was in vain."

"Indeed. I assure you my intentions are note worthy. I harbor a deep admiration for your sister despite the outcome of the evening. Now if you would excuse me ladies, I have guests of my own," he bowed.

Relena and Miss Noin nodded as Duo made his exit. "Relena, what ever shall we do? I do believe Mr. Maxwell is being truthful in this matter," Lucrezia said with great concern.

"You need not worry dear friend, matters will be settled I assure you. Now if you would excuse me, I also have guests to attend to." She made a brief formal apology to the eldest of the Noin sisters for her short visit and gave word of paying them an even longer one the next day in order to discuss this proposal disaster in more detail.

"May you have a pleasant evening," Miss Noin said upon her departure.

Relena set her mind with a new mission of sorts in that she would indeed have to take care of the present situation regarding a certain Miss Hilde Noin and a Mr. Duo Maxwell. This was quite apparent to the elder Noin as she observed the look of determinacy that formed in Miss Relena's eyes. However, tonight would not pose the best time for she had guests at High Ridge to attend to.

With the aide of the coachman, Relena boarded her carriage and made the quick journey home. Relena reveled in a challenge and this was one she could delve her wits into. In her mind she knew her rather playful-minded friend took some liking to Mr. Maxwell, well more than she intended to let on. Relena perceived a great many things and this was no exception. Despite the rather unruly manner of his proposal, Mr. Maxwell was indeed bearing true intentions towards her friend. His wording bothered her somewhat for his jovial disposition would offer a rather different approach. Some one had influenced Mr. Maxwell's approach and only one name came to mind: Mr. Yuy. His blunt and less tactful nature undoubtedly had affected Mr. Maxwell to some extent. Relena knew he must have had a say in his companions actions. Her brow furrowed with concern at how Mr. Yuy could influence a matter such as his friends desire to marry. A mental note was made to have a word with Mr. Yuy regarding Mr. Maxwell, but not until other things were taken into consideration.

With all her mental notes in check, Relena soon began to focus on another matter at hand: her cousin Dorothy and her soon to be arriving dinner guests, the Winners. 

During Relena's brief absence, Miss Bloom had followed Miss Catalonia up to her bedchambers to aid her in dressing herself for that evening's dinner engagement. Dorothy had laid out a rather lengthy assortment of dresses on her bed. A simple dinner dress was all that she needed but that did not suit her the least bit. She must have tried on over six dresses, much to Catherine's displeasure, but none seemed to satisfy her taste. They were fine dresses sewn by the finest seamstresses in London. A lady such as Catherine would be pleased to have such fine clothing, but at that particular moment, they were just too simple for Dorothy's taste.

Catherine did not understand the fuss Dorothy was making over a dinner engagement with the Winners, after all, she thought of them as nothing but poor simpletons compared to her class of society. This indeed was something worth discussing with her new acquaintance Miss Dorlian, since the youngest Winner is a close acquaintance of hers. After over half an hour sorting through gowns, Dorothy decided to go with a lavender dress derived from a very soft fabric with a high waist and low cut neck with a fine lace embroidery. The sleeves puffed at the shoulder but remained fitted down to the wrist. Catherine thought the dress too fancy for such an event as a dinner party but her opinion was not worth regarding.

Relena arrived within ten minutes of her departure from the Noins', eagerly anticipating the arrival of her dear friend Quatre Winner. She entered High Ridge and was greeted with the aromatic scent of dinner being prepared in the kitchen. Relena searched for some familiar faces and found one in the parlor, that of Miss Bloom, who was sitting by the fire. Catherine raised her eyes and greeted her hostess. "Miss Dorlian, back so soon?"

"Yes, one cannot stay too long as a guest when you have guests of your own to attend to. Where's my cousin?" Relena replied before taking a seat across from Miss Bloom.

"Up in her bedchambers getting ready for tonight's dinner engagement. She spent a good thirty minutes selecting the proper attire."

"Really?" Relena's interest blossomed at this interesting news.

"Indeed. I assisted her in trying on most of her gowns. I disapprove of the one she has chosen. It is much too ornate for a dinner party."

Miss Dorlian smiled almost impishly. "Typical of my cousin's behavior in selecting proper attire. However, this usual behavior can also be prompted by a particular guest, the one of Mr. Quatre Winner."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "What are you speaking of Miss Relena?"

"Did you not observe Mr. Winner and Miss Dorothy at Lord Khushrenada's wedding party?"

"No, I am afraid I did not."

"My cousin appeared to be quite taken back by Mr. Winner's charms and pleasant manner."

"How can you tell Miss Relena? Miss Catalonia usually maintains a rather haughty disposition, especially around members of lower society."

"I have known my cousin far too long to not observe a change in behavior. I am curious if it is indeed provoked by the presence of Mr. Winner this evening."

"It is hard to perceive Miss Relena."

Miss Dorlian smiled politely. "I will take this private occasion this evening to entertain my curiosity of my cousin's possible affections for Mr. Winner." 


	10. Chapter Ten

Waltz of Wings Chapter Ten By Sailor Celaeno  
  
Duo returned to the Inn not long after leaving his cousins. He sadly thought over his proposal. "I was a fool," he concluded. "Not for asking her, but for not speaking what was in my heart. If only she knew how deeply I felt for her." he sighed as walked towards his quarters.  
Trowa was sitting silently in a chair by the fire. He was reading a book and held a serious expression on his face. Duo silently watched his long-time companion. Though the man was not above his own age, there was something in that man that comforted him. Through the best and worst of times he had someone to turn to for advice. Heero was also the truest friend, but after the last conversation with Heero, it convinced him that Heero was the last person he should turn to again for affairs of the heart. Duo cleared his throat.  
"Maxwell," Trowa glanced up from his book. "I was not aware you had returned."  
Duo offered a pleasant smile as he often did. "I see that you were quite distracted, but I am certain that anything that is able to distract you must be something very fascinating indeed."  
Trowa offered his friend a slight smile. "Of course Maxwell. If you are very curious I was reading a book of poetry."  
Duo reached out his hand and Trowa offered the book to him. "Poetry? I did not think you were fond of poetry."  
  
Trowa seemed a little unsure of how to respond to his friend's comment. "This volume had been recommended to me. When I saw that the town book store had this very volume, I procured it."  
Duo smiled again. "May I ask who was the one who suggested this volume to you?" Duo was burning with curiosity as to who Trowa spoke to. Trowa was not the sort of person to converse with others to easily, and it wasn't very often that he would take the advice of a stranger on what literature to read. Duo was reflecting on who it could have been.  
Before Trowa would have to give an answer, Heero entered the room. It was a fortuitous entrance by their mutual friend. "I see you have returned Maxwell."  
Duo sighed as he sat in his seat. He lost his interest in conversation.  
Heero frowned. "I understand you. I would have thought that Miss Hilde would have thought better."  
Duo replied. "Miss Hilde acted rightly by refusing me."  
"Indeed? Why may I ask?" Heero walked closer towards his companion. He hands were clasped together behind his back as he slowly approached Duo.  
"While my intentions were true and good, for Miss Hilde I behaved abominably. I deserved no kindness for my inappropriate words. As I reflect upon her speech, I have lost all respect she may have had for me."  
Trowa decided that this was the best time to speak. "Maxwell, though Miss Hilde is a spirited young woman, I doubt that she will be bitter and angry for long."  
"Are you so very certain? How can you be? I have nothing left that may recommend me to her."  
Trowa continued. "Any lady capable of kindness cannot be unkind to one who is, in turn kind. It would be prudent for you act as benevolently as possible."  
"I don't understand. I do not wish to patronize them for being disinherited because of the law. It would only pain them, and make me more disagreeable in Miss Hilde's eyes," Duo spoke with some protest.  
"You misunderstand me. Not patronize, but demonstrate that you are not only kind, but you shall remain kind towards them always. You feel true regard for you relations, therefore I suggest that you behave no differently from before. In fact, I believe that you should do as much as you can to aid them in their needs. A man in love with a special woman would not refuse to help her and her family at their darkest hour," reasoned Trowa.  
Duo thought for a moment. "I shall be her devoted friend for all her life."  
  
*****  
  
Hilde walked along the peaceful garden path of High Ridge. She wore her bonnet as demurely as she had always done. She smiled as the warmth of the sun bathed her that cold winter afternoon. She promised only a short walk as Lucrezia was worried for her health. Hilde argued that her low spirits caused by a disagreeable event made her more desirous of a short turn about the garden. Relena was also a little hesitant, but she could see that Hilde truly wished a moment to think. If only Hilde could just move past Mr. Maxwell's incorrigible speech to her on her obligation to marry him. "Me marry him? For what? Just so my family can have money? Of all the arrogant, conceited." she mumbled to herself.  
She stared at the small evergreen bushes that the Dorlians had in their garden. She sat at the small bench in the garden. She wondered what could have possessed that man to speak to her in such a callous manner. She had enjoyed his company as best as any woman would. He was pleasant, jovial, and kind. Yet why would a man of such good quality speak to her of obligations and duty? "I don't understand you at all Mr. Maxwell."  
Hilde soon returned to the house and was greeted by an under-butler who offered her an envelope. "A servant from the Sandrock Inn delivered this letter for you, Miss Noin."  
"Thank you Richard," Hilde said as she accepted the letter. The servant bowed and left Hilde. She saw that a drawing room near by was empty and she made her way into the room. She sat by the mahogany table and opened the letter that clearly bore the writing of Mr. Maxwell. Though she had no interest in speaking to the man, she could not hold back her curiosity.  
  
Dearest Miss Hilde Noin,  
I regret my actions of the night of ------. I do not regret that I have had the benefit from the pleasure of being in your company. The vibrancy of your spirit is truly admirable and a great joy to me. By reading this letter, you have demonstrated how truly generous you are. You have given me the opportunity to express my sincerest apologies for behaving so abominably the evening of ---.  
I cannot begin to express the guilt I have felt for hurting you and your integrity by my poor judgment. If you shall believe me, I sincerely had the best of intentions when I spoke to you that evening, in spite of the deficient manner in which I expressed those intentions. I hardly dare to ask for your forgiveness. Should you find the charity to bestow upon me your pardon, I shall consider myself a man more blessed than all others.  
I would not dare take up more of your time in this letter. I shall conclude with my most earnest wishes of happiness and good health towards yourself and your most gracious mother and sister.  
  
Your servant,  
Duo Maxwell  
  
Hilde could hardly speak. What could she possibly say at that moment? She only knew of one person that could counsel her. Lucrezia, dearest Lucrezia is her salvation.  
  
*****  
  
"What say you, sister?" Hilde paced about their bedroom as Lucrezia sat on the bed reading Duo's letter silently. Her eyes were filled with some concern. "What should I do about this man?"  
Lucrezia looked up and simply replied, "Trying not to be rude towards that relation would be beneficial."  
Hilde sighed, "You need not make fun of me. I ask earnestly. what shall I do about him?"  
Lucrezia frowned. She had never known her fiery tempered sister to be so uncertain of her own feelings in the years they have been sisters. "Hilde, come here." Lucrezia patted the empty space beside her.  
Hilde sat wordlessly staring at her hands as though she never really noticed them before.  
"Tell me how you feel about our cousin. What does your heart tell you about Mr. Maxwell?"  
Hilde laid down on the bed. Her hands still folded as she stared up at the canopy of their bed. "I despise Mr. Maxwell and the audacity he had for speaking so wretchedly of our situation as though we were gravely indebted to him."  
"In one respect we are indebted to him," Lucrezia said sadly.  
"Perhaps, but there's no need for him to throw this in my face. And what sort of marriage proposal did he think that was? Hardly what I would expect from any gentleman."  
"If he is so unworthy, then there is no doubt that he is in the wrong, and that you should refuse him." Lucrezia held her sister's hand, hoping to give her sister some of her own strength into the younger woman.  
"Something tells me that I should show more forbearance in spite of the horrible manner in which he spoke. Something in this letter has touched me, yet I know that I cannot give him my heart. He does not honestly love me, I think."  
Lucrezia kissed her sister's hand. "If that is your belief my dear, then that is how you shall act. But do remember that you should not be angry at our cousin longer than you should. We must still regard him as our friend, for his friendship towards us is evident in his generosity."  
"Generosity?" Hilde looked at her sister with an uncertain look.  
"We are living in a cottage that he owns. If he was truly angry with us, then we would no longer be here."  
Hilde had a great deal more to think about. 


	11. Chapter 11

Waltz Of Wings

Chapter 11

By: Patty

After Hilde had expressed her duress to her sister, the eldest Noin was left to ponder her own situation. To have a wealthy and promising young man propose marriage to someone of the Noin's stature would be a blessing of good fortune to any family. In most circumstances, if someone were to refuse a marriage proposal, the refusal would only bring about some regrets but they would shortly be forgotten much less talked about. If a person were sure that their reply was the correct one, no regrets would plague their thoughts. Her sister on the other hand was quite different. Mr. Maxwell's proposal weighed heavy on Hilde's shoulders. Lucrezia sensed that her sister harbored some sort of feelings for their cousin, mixed feelings for that matter. There is the resentment of her cousin's inheritance of their father's estate but then there is the look of contentment and delightment while in the company of Mr. Maxwell. Duo's proposal put her younger sister's feelings to the test and now Lucrezia wonders which feeling will overcome the other, hate or delight.

Then there is the matter of one Mr. Merquise. Lucrezia felt a familiar draw to him, a sense of comfort while in his presence. The feelings made her reflect on days long past, days of her childhood when her father was still alive and times were much more pleasant. As children, she and Hilde would play on their families lush estate nestled in the English countryside. Down the road lived a substantially wealthy family. They were a family of philanthropists, always dedicating their time and money to worthy cause. Lucrezia always remembered sitting up in a tree with her sister and watching the lavish parties that were held. Carriages full of beautiful and finely dressed women escorted by well refined gentleman. Lights danced and sweet melodies resonated in the air. One beautiful Spring night, their neighbors were having another one of their soirees and that's when she met him. 

They were perched happily upon a tree limb completely mesmerized by the magic of the night. So enamored were they that they failed to notice a young boy under them. "What are you doing up there?"

The voice startled Lucrezia off her tree branch and luckily the branch was not far from the ground. "Goodness, I do apologize for our intrusion," she replied as she stood up brushing herself off all the while Hilde giggling in the tree above. 

"Are you alright Miss? I did not mean to alarm you so."

Lucrezia looked up and was met with a young boy of around her age standing before her. He had a fair countenance with hair the color of sweet cream and eyes as blue and clear as the sky to match. From his dress and manners, it was evident that he came from a well to do family. "I'm quite alright thank you."

"What were you doing up in that tree?" he inquired once again.

Lu blushed with embarrassment for as mother always told her, young ladies should not act like little monkeys. "My sister and I were watching our neighbor's party. They always have such lovely parties." Lucrezia paused for a moment before continuing any further. "What were you doing out here if I may ask?"

"My family owns this land. That is my house over there."

Lucrezia covered her face with her hands. "Oh dear, I do apologize once more. We did not mean to intrude on your land."

The young boy laughed. "It is merely a tree so there is no need to apologize. I am just glad your fall was not severe."

Hilde, who had remained silent up until now, felt it safe to speak. "Why are you not at your family's gathering?"

He neatly folded his hands together behind his back and looked over at his estate. "Because they are rather dull and are no place for children."

"Oh how can you say that? All of those elegantly dressed people, the music, the dancing..." Hilde rambled gloriously.

"It's an adult gathering of my parents' acquaintances. There are no children present so I am left to stand around idly and converse lightly with adults. I would hardly call that amusing."

"I am sorry," Lucrezia apologized once more for her sister's unnecessary outbursts.

"It is alright. One does not know by just looking in." The expression on his face was rather severe and melancholy.

Lucrezia could see his evident distress an's actions before Lu gave her a silencing stare. "I do apologize, my sister is still quite young."

"Aren't we as well?" the young boy quipped.

Lucrezia's face blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Indeed."

Lucrezia still remembers that day like it happened only moments before. Milliardo and herself formed a wonderful friendship from that moment and it grew with each passing day. They would play in the fields of grass and trees, go horseback riding with horses from his family's stable. She looked forward to each day spent with him. Milliardo's company was pleasant and always entertaining. Days passed and she was always able to count on him being there until one day would change that forever.

Milliardo was perched up on the branch of a large tree as she sat in the grass below. It had been the same tree that they had first met a few years ago. "Lu, there is something I must speak to you about."

"Yes, what is it Milliardo?" By the tone of his voice, she sensed a deep concern lying within him.

"I will be leaving my family's estate in a fortnight."

"Where to and for how long?" she turned her face to him curiously.

The expression on his face grew sad. "My parent's are sending me off to boarding school. Mother is quite ill and it would be best for me to be away so she can rest and recover."

Lucrezia looked down and stared at the daisy between her fingertips. "Will I ever see you again?"

Milliardo hopped down from the branch above and sat beside her. He placed a reassuring hand upon hers and said, "I do hope so."

Two weeks had passed from that moment as Lucrezia watched from the tree Milliardo's carriage riding off down the rode. His head peered out from the window as he saw his dear friend in the distance. Both waved to each other and that was the last time Lucrezia ever saw Milliardo again. What she could not figure out is why these memories choose to surface now. Could that handsome sea captain be the boy she knew years before?


End file.
